


Memories from before tomorrow

by Sofyzin



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Love, Fear, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, MxM - Freeform, Past Abuse, Secrets, Supernatural - Freeform, Trigger Warnings, Trust Issues, Vampirism, owl - Freeform, past trauma, pinning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofyzin/pseuds/Sofyzin
Summary: “Accepting ones mortality is a very important step in growing as a person... especially since after dying you continue on. In one way or another.” Owl once told him. And it was true.Being alive for over a century and being able to hide it was impressive.But all secrets are bound to be revealed some day, aren’t they?
Relationships: Antfrost & Darryl Noveschosch, Antfrost & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Antfrost/VelvetIsCake, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, GeorgeNotFound & Antfrost, GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch, GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 47
Kudos: 248





	1. Chapter 1. Late night visits and plans.

It was the full moon again. The time when all the mythical power was at its strongest. Of course, the moon did not affect George as much as it affected werewolves, since his source of power was blood... 

Sometimes, he wondered what would happen if Dream and Sapnap knew what he really was. Fear would be the obvious reaction. Humans were always afraid of him when they found out, it was natural. Every time a human found out disaster broke out. 

So he hid his fangs and his true nature. It was for his own good, and for the good of his friends. 

“George?” Dream voice rang through the head phones making him look up. The three of them were chilling on the SMP just finished streaming. “You okay? You’re a little quiet today...”

“Oh, yeah... just thinking.” George fidgeted and looked out the window. It was almost time. Was he running late? 

“Aww, Georgie-wodgy, are you tired?” Sapnap chimed in, giggling quietly. He was very energetic today, ha...

“No, I’m gonna stay up late today.” George opened his phone turning on the camera and bared his fangs. The facecam was off, so it was okay. His friends never questioned why he slept so little, or why he was so pale... and thank the darkness they did not notice his fangs when he didn’t chip or get them glamoured. He could not do the glamour himself, so someone came once a month to do it for him. 

“Sleep call! Sleep call! Sleep call!” Sapnap started chanting and Dream joined him through laughter. George chuckled fondly and shook his head:

“Not today. Sorry, guys.” 

“George... you’re leaving us... George. Why?” 

“Dream, oh my da-God.” George spend too much time thinking about tonight. So much that he almost slipped up. He sighed, making a decision. “Someone... important... close to me, is coming to visit for a few days. So I wanna spend time with him.”

“Oh? Can you be more specific?” Sapnap got curious, he wanted to know what was going on. 

“No. I can’t. Sorry.” At that exact moment an owl hooted in front of his window, saving George from more excuses.

“What was that?” Dream started wheezing as the bird continued to make noises. 

“My Hogwarts letter arrived! 12 years late!” Well technically it was way more than 12 years but George did not even want to think about counting that.

“Is there seriously an owl at your window?” Nick joined in the laughter and George could not help but start smiling.

“Yes. I’ll take a picture and post it on Twitter later... also he is here so I have to go. Have an eerie night!”

“What- GEORGE!” 

With that George disconnected, standing up and stretching. 

“That was... tiring. What did I really say eerie night? Wow, I’m dumb.... Now.” He grabbed his phone and took a photo of the owl who was glaring at him. “Looking great, bro.” 

The owl fluffed up its feathers and opened its wings straight up hissing at him in anger.

“Geez, calm down, I’m opening it.” George finally opened the window and the bird flew up on his shoulder, biting into the top of his ear. “Ow! Ow! Ow! What the fuck?!” 

That caused the owl to bite even harder. Usually it was a soft, affectionate gesture but today... today, he took too long to open the window. 

“Stoooop! I’m sorry! I won’t do it again!” The weight on his shoulder shifted, as the bird finally let go of his ear. 

“I fly across the Atlantic for you and all you want to do is take pictures of me.” The slightly taller man huffed as George rubbed his ear and grumbled. “... stop pretending, George. It wasn’t that painful in the first place, and pain stopped as soon as I let go.”

George huffed and nodded, pulling his hand away. The other man, immediately bit down again, this time with his actual fangs. It was their ritual. A way to signify trust and care, they didn’t even remember when it started. After his done he lowered his own head so George could bite his pointy ear. Owls’s ears were pointy because he was a strige. It looked pretty cute and unusual in George’s opinion. Especially compared to his own ears. 

They both have small scars from centuries of affectionate biting but that’s okay. 

“How was your flight?”

“Cold and windy. Thank you, for immediately letting me in.” George scoffed looking up at his visitor and shook his head. 

“You are going to be forever salty about this, aren’t you?” 

“Yes. I will. It was cold and wet and I had to sit outside your window and wait for you take a picture for Twitter!” Owl’s feather ears, that were sticking out of his hair, fluffed up angrily and he was staring at George sternly. 

“Ugh, I already said I’m sorry!” 

“Sorry doesn’t cut it!” 

“Oh my- I will get you food! Does that cut it?!” George huffed pouting and looking away.

“Yes. That cuts it. Now, let me see your teeth.” 

Owl’s hands were soft and careful as he touched his fangs. Those were the most sensitive part of a vampire. And George had fang trauma from before: his right fang was slightly smaller than his left one. 

“Oh, Georgie... you should really stop chiming it down. It’s not good for them. Especially for the right one.” He started to put on the glamour spell, his fingers tips glowing lightly. It was practically one of the few spells vampires knew how to do. Hide their teeth. But George was not strong enough to do it himself so Owl flew in every month to put the spell on him. Sadly, it did not last for long. 

“But... what if they notice?” George mumbled, even though it sounded muffled because of the hands in his mouth. 

“Say they are glued on. Or don’t stream with facecam when they appear.” He finished with one tooth moving on to the left fang. “I know it’s dangerous, but you are hurting yourself and I don’t like that...”

“Mhhhhm... maybe.” Owl finished with the glamour and they curled up on George’s bed together, scrolling through their phones. 

*********  
@GeorgeNotFound

My Hogwarts letter finally arrived :D

[insert photo of a Great Horned Owl outside George’s window. The bird is all fluffed up and glaring right at the camera angrily.]

Likes. Retweets.

*********  
|  
|  
|  
@Sapnap: yoooo that’s a real birb  
|  
|  
|  
@Skeppyextra: It’s cute  
|  
|  
|  
@SaintOfGames: Feed it O_o  
|  
|  
|  
@Skeppyextra: Bad, no... it’s a wild owl  
|  
|  
|  
@SaintOfGames: It looks hungry. Feed it! ÒwÓ  
|  
|  
|  
Dreamwastaken: I will miss you when you go to Hogwarts, Georgie *^*  
***********

George chuckled looking at the comments, Owl looked over his shoulder and joined in. 

“Feed me, Georgie. I am a hungry owl.” George laughed harder, nudging the older vampire, who was proud of himself for making George laugh. “Feeeeed me! Feed! Me! Food!”

“Alright, alright!” They got up and headed to the kitchen. “Let’s go! Blood or steak?”

“That depends.” George turned catching Owl’s non blinking gaze. “Do you have pigs blood or not?”

“I do. Bought it after last time. But I don’t see why we can’t have both!”

“Good idea, little brother.” Owl purred affectionately, nibbling on his ear again. 

“Gosh, you are affectionate today.” 

“Is that bad?” Owl immediately let go and stepped away. They both had boundaries on certain days.

“No, today’s good. Don’t worry.” 

They chatted quietly as they ate and George was the happiest when they curled up by the fire in the living room. 

“I missed you.” He said to his older brother relaxing in the embrace of his wings. 

“Missed you too...”

“Why can’t we just move back into the mansion together?” He whined turning over to state at him.

“You know why, George.” Owl answered softly and booped George’s noise. “One day though.”

“One day...”

———————————————————

“Guys, wait a sec, I need to read a donation.” George was smiling at the facecam as the stream went on. Three weeks have passed since Owl’s last visit. His fangs were back to normal and George decided to try, and not open his mouth as much, and say that he glued them on if anyone would ask. “Hi, George! Can you please smile and make our day better? Aww, yes, sure.”

“Yes, Gogy! Smile!” Sapnap cheered along laughing softly. “Smile, cutie!”

George chuckled and smiled, not noticing that his fangs were clearly showing. 

Sapnap suddenly chocked on his laughter and shut up. “George?” He sounded weary, not confused, but weary. “What’s up with the fangs?”

“Oh, I’m going to a costume party. See, I glued the stupid teeth wrong?” George opened his mouth, showing off his fangs and heard Bad giggle. Nick exhaled in relief. Fake fangs. Thank god. 

“They are cute.” Darryl complimented a certain smugness in his voice. Of fucking course. 

“Awww, Georgie the cute little batsy watsy vampire?” Dream stretched out and there was absolute silence for a second before everyone broke out laughing. 

“B-batsy watsy! Oh my- I’m dead!” George wiped just eyes actually tearing up from laughing so much. 

“You actually are.” Darryl giggled into his mike.

“Ha?”

“Because you are a vampire!” 

“Oh, yes! I am very much dead!” George laughed smirking at the camera. 

“Hey, George?” Dream intervened, he spend the last minute staring at George laughing and thinking he was cute. No homo.

“Mm?” 

“Will the teeth be still on when Sapnap and I come to visit you?”

“...what?” George’s eyes widened. No, no. He would have to get Owl to cast glamour again and be extremely careful and... he would really want Owl to be there. Trust was a hard thing for him... 

“Surprise!” Both Dream and Nick shouted, while Bad turned weirdly quiet. 

“I’m coming too!” Zak who has been listening this whole time chimed in. “I wanna go to London! Bad? Will you go if I go?”

“If it involves traveling by plane than no.” Darryl said careful frowning lightly. George used their conversation to collect his thoughts. 

“Baaaad! Come ooon! Pleeeaaase! It’s just a plane!”

“I am not getting on a plane, Zak!” Darryl suddenly snapped, his voice turning low and dangerous. “End of story.”

With that Darryl disconnected without even saying goodbye. The whole thing was very out of character for him. And Zak felt very guilty. 

“I’ll... um, talk to him after the stream.”

George coughed and decided it was time to ask his questions.

“When are you coming?” 

“Uuuh... in about two weeks?” That’s after the next full moon, thank darkness. The teeth will be concealed and Owl would be out of England. “Can all three of us crash at your place?”

“Um, actually maybe.” George suddenly had a very sly smile on his face. But first he would have to consult Owl about bringing humans into the mansion. “I’ll let you know soon, alright?”

“Alright! This is gonna be so much fun! You gotta take us to see the Big Ben!” Dream readied while laughing. He could not wait to spend time with his two best friends... and Skeppy.

George answered a soft “Yeah.” And continued on with the stream. As much as he wanted this, he could not help but feel worried.

After all, this could very well all end in disaster...


	2. Chapter 2. Road to Disaster.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Full moon week drives someone crazy...

When George thought of disaster he did not think it would be that bad.

Owl came the week before everyone else did and glamoured his fangs. It was a week earlier than he usually came but the circumstances asked for it. They talked. Like a lot. He gave his permission for bringing humans into the mansion... if only they knew that not all of their friends were human. But when George found out it was too late and Owl had already returned to America. When George found out Owl was already across the Atlantic. However, he had taken a fog potion with him that would allow him to travel across the Atlantic in minutes if anything were to happen. One can never be too careful.

He had prepared his story, that he will tell his friends and went back to the mansion to make sure everything is in place... and any portraits of him and Owl were moved to the attic. The basement was locked, the blood he was supposed to eat was hidden away and the servants were told not to speak about his vampirism.

George thought he was ready for everything.

Spoiler alert.

He was not.

When he arrived in the airport and waited for Dream, Skeppy and Sapnap to land, he thought he was ready for everything.

So when they finally arrived and Dream hugged him, the last thing he expected to smell was a werewolf.

It was all over Dream, mixing with his human scent. It was all over Skeppy as well. And it was coming from Sapnap.

Sapnap stopped dead in his tracks, clearly smelling the vampire. They locked eyes and George decided to take the matters into his own hands.

“Sapnap!” He reluctantly let go of Dream, who glanced back at their youngest friend confused, and stepped towards Nick, showing off his glamoured teeth as a sign of not meaning any harm. He frowned a little as Sapnap stepped back and flinched a little when he hugged him. George sighed and whispered trying to copy Owl when he calmed people, Owl was very good at that. “I’m not going to hurt you... stop being weird, Nick, Dream is getting suspicious. I promise we can talk about all of this later.”

He felt Nick hug him back, still very much tense and his hands shaking lightly. He did not say anything but when they pulled away, he pulled on a very forced smile and scooted closer to Dream, casually wrapping his hand over his and then Zak’s shoulders. George rolled his eyes at that.

“So. Where are you taking us? Some creepy Victorian Mansion so you can murder us?” Oh. Oh. So that is what Sapnap will be playing at. And George could not even put the young stupid pup in his place because... he, indeed, was taking them to a mansion. That was Víctorian, although in his opinion not at all creepy.

“Sap, what?!” Dream wheezed, thinking that Sapnap was only joking. “How would George even be able to afford a mansion?!”

“I, uh... yeah, actually I was thinking about going to my family’s mansion. It’s a lot bigger than my flat in London and my brother said yes to us using it while you are here.” George could literally smell the panic coming off Sapnap. Someone needs to learn to control his instincts and stop listening to stupid made up superstitions. “It's about half an hour from London by car...”

“Yo, what?!” Zak chimed in, pick up his bag. “You own a mansion?!”

“Technically, my brother and I own it.” He almost said his brother’s name... that would have been a huge mess up if it were to happen. “Now, come on, the car is waiting outside!”

Dream and Skeppy rushed after George while Sapnap whimpered and trailed behind. Vampires were dangerous, and George could hide his teeth which meant he was very strong. What if this was all a plan to somehow hurt them?! Wait, no... they were the ones who suggested it. Well, he still could use it as an excuse to kill them and drink their blood! Nick would not allow that! He will protect Clay and Zak... and himself, at all costs!

George stopped in front of a limo and smiled. “I just thought... go big or go home!”

“Wow, George... why do I keep giving you money, if you are able to afford this?’ Dream stretched out getting inside after Zak.

“Because, you enjoy the feeling of being my Sugar Daddy, you simp!” George sent him a toothy grin, hearing Dream choke and start wheezing, and turned to Sapnap who was standing as far as possible from George.

“Nick.” He tried to sound calm and comforting, since he wanted Sapnap to stop being scared go him. “Are you coming?”

“Uh. Yes. Of course!” George shook his head in disapproval and the werewolf rushed past him into the limo and curled up around Dream glaring at him slightly.

All that George could do was roll his eyes and mumble an annoyed but yet fond “Uneducated pup.” before getting into the car.

———————————————————

“Yoooo... what the hell?!” Skeppy could not contain his excitement as usual. “You actually live here?!’

The car had stopped in front of a huge mansion. It stood out from all the greenery surrounding it. George smiles feeling a little embarrassed but at home. He spent a lot of time hiding away from humans who wanted to kill him and Owl in this very house. So it’s pillars, vines, and staircases felt safe and calming.

“No, not really.” Any other time they would have though it was a sarcastic answer but the way George just shrugged... “I live in my London apartment and stay here when my brother comes to visit.”

“Wait so... where are your parents? And why have we never heard of this mysterious brother?” Dream was shocked. There was so much he did not know about his best friend.

“My parents are dead and yes, I have a brother. Right now he is in America.” Sapnap let out a small breath of relief that he didn’t know he was holding. He was inexperienced so it would be much, much easier to deal with jut one bat than with a whole family of them.

Meanwhile, the conversation continued on:

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Dream placed a comforting hand on Georges shoulder making the vampire smile.

“Don’t be. It feels like they have been dead for centuries.” Sapnap flinched at that. He really had been trying not to give into his instincts, but he could not help it. He was terrified to death of George. Of one of his best friends. Because that friend turned out to be a blood sucking creature... even though all this was very hypocritical of him, since he, himself, was a werewolf.

“So often does your brother visit? And why didn’t he come now?” Zak decided to change the subject, but the words only added on to the utter dread that Sapnap was feeling. His brother was probably some high ranked vampire, who was even more dangerous and cruel. Basically a monster.

“Uuuuh... once a month at least. He stayed here with during most of the quarantine though. Did not want to leave me alone in danger... but now, he did not want to intrude.”

‘Oh, we would not have mind-“

“It's okay. He visited not a long time ago... plus, i love him lots, but sometimes he can be a lot. Always wants to keep me safe and sound, and always makes such a fuss.” Dream could not help but admire the warm smile that made it on George’s lips as he talked about his older brother. It was obvious that they were very close. “So I’m pretty sure if there is some kind of emergency he’ll be here in like 3 hours.”

Sapnap flinched making Skeppy look at him worriedly, but the Texan only shook his head not wanting to explain the whole ordeal and thus reveal himself and ultimately George. What he really wanted was an explanation. Although he understood why he didn’t say anything, after all Sapnap didn’t reveal his supernatural nature too.

“Aw, that’s so sweet, Georgie.” Dream teased following George into the mansion. As soon as they all came in silence filled the room as everyone was gaping at the rich interior.

“It’s... uh... a bit much.” George chuckled awkwardly looking at the collection of paintings on the walls. “Owl-my brother, loves to collect things. Paintings, statues, weapons.... jewelry. He’s obsessed with jewelry, I swear. Anything that is shiny, he immediately must have.”

“Your brothers name is Owl?!” Zak started laughing, knocking over an expensive statuette. George let out a loud shriek, rushing to catch the vase before it hit the floor.

“I should have baby proofed the house! Be careful with everything! Please!” He hissed pressing the statuette to his chest. It was a swan, made from Murano glass in Italy and held sentimental value to Owl. Something about an Italian princess from the House of Medici, that he used to sneak around with. George was not sure since he was not even born yet when that happened. “And of course his name is not Owl... I just call him that.”

He huffed and placed the swan back down, blushing lightly. He called him Owl because when he was in a... state where he was very loopy and Owl told him he wanted to fly growing up but couldn’t because his wings didn’t grow until he was 25, George could not pronounce the bird that Owl liked the most, so he just settled on calling him an owl. It stuck and became one of his nicknames.

“Oh, um that’s cute.” Zak giggled and continued looking around at all the paintings, swords and shields hanging on the walls.

“I guess?” George chuckled and nodded at the butler to take their bags. “It’s pretty late. Should we eat and then you guys can rest?”

“Yeah, that sounds perfect.” Dream yawned and leaned on George, who awkwardly patted his head. His heart usually beat once every 10 seconds since he was dead... but now it sped up to the human rate which for him was crazy.

George stammered and got a maid to show everyone to their rooms. He needed a minute.

To count the heartbeats of his own heart beating faster for someone else.

———————————————————

George was getting fed up with this behaviour. It’s been a day and Nick was getting weirder and weirder. He literally growled when George came close to Clay or Zak, making George worry that the stupid puppy will expose himself. He had flinched when George bit into an apple and kept staring at his teeth as if he was expecting his fangs to just suddenly appear.

The worst part was Nick was also closing off and not allowing George to soothe him. All this drama could have been avoided if Nick would just listen to him for a second.

But Nick refused to and instead kept hinting at him being a vampire.

At dinner when the butler brought expensive red wine out, Owl liked red wine since he didn’t drink human blood. Either way Sapnap asked if George would rather drink some other red liquid. George put down his fork and put all of his silent anger and the begs to calm down in one stare.

George knew that the full moon was this week and that Sapnap’s instincts were especially strong. So he didn’t blame him... at least fully. Because if he had more control and understanding than he would not have acted like this.

Dream and Skeppy had no idea what was going on. They didn’t understand why Sapnap was suddenly so protective, glaring and growling, he didn’t like them alone with him, always following them around. So Dream sat him down and tried to talk to him:

“Nick. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong. What do you mean?” George was on the phone in another room so Sapnap was calm and happy.

“Don’t give me that nonsense. You’re acting... weird. Did you and George have a fight?”

Sapnap sighed already hearing George’s voice say “I told you so” in his head. If he lied he would get questioned even more, so... 

“Yeah, something like that... just found out something about each other... which we didn’t like.”

“...okay. I am not going to pry, but Nick, you are friends. Whatever it is there is always a way to talk it out.” Dream sighed and out his hand on Sapnap’s shoulder. He hated seeing his two best friends fighting. “Just.. at least promise me you’ll try?”

Nick sighed remembering how all three of them hang out online and all the sleep calls and the celebrations, and his head cleared for a second. It was still George. Calm, patient George who he was for some stupid reason provoking into hating and fighting. He really should talk it out...

“I will. I am being unreasonable and I should apologize and talk about it.”

“Great!” Clay smiles brightly and hugged Nick. “I hate it when you two fight for real...”

“I’ll talk to him. Everything will be fine...”

Nothing was fine. He had calmed down and went to talk to George. But he had walked in the worst moment possible, which was George eating.

The wolf inside of him howled in fear, even though George was literally drinking blood like juice, from a straw. He felt his mind was slipping away and tried leave the room but it was too late.

George sensed his fear and hurriedly out the packet with the blood down, wiped his mouth and slowly stepped towards Nick. “Sapnap, hey... listen to me. It’s okay. I won’t hurt you and everything is gonna okAaaAAA-“

He did not have time to finish his sentence because Nick’s pupils became huge, and he pounced on George.

“Nick! Snap out of it!” He blocked the hit with his hands. “Ugh! Who was your mentor if they did not teach you to fight for your instincts?!”

Nick let out a full on howl and then pushed him into the window, trying to reach for his neck. George concentrated on blocking the hits and sending mental SOS to Owl.

The window broke, and they fell out the window, George managing to super speed them down just in night.

“Sapnap, god! Listen to me!” He hissed as the werewolf got up, his wolf ears and teeth showing.

“What the hell is going o-“ Dream ran up to the broken window, followed by Skeppy just in time to see the two standing in front of each other. Nick half turned, standing tall in the attacking position while George was ready to protect himself.

Dream was frozen, he didn’t know what to do. George and Sapnap were fighting and this time it was not for jokes. Nick was growling lowly and Clay could swear his eyes were glowing, he was trying to really hurt George, for whatever reason. And George had concentrating silently, blocking all the hits and throwing glares and quiet insults back.

“You blood sucking fucker! How dare you-“

“You have gone completely crazy, haven’t you?! I will never ever hurt Clay. Or Zak. Or you. Stop listening to your instincts!”

“You’re a vampire! You kill people! You were created and raised to kill people!”  
Somewhere inside Nick knew this was all nonsense. George would never hurt anyone. He was just upset and scared of his human friends getting hurt. So he pushed George too far because he saw the darkness flash in his eyes as he finally attacked, pinning Nick to the ground.

“Don’t you dare talk about him like he raised me wrong!” He hissed, now furious. It was one thing when someone called him a monster. He could take it. And another thing when someone called his big brother a monster. Because his brother was the most gentle vampire ever, he did not drink human blood, and he raised George to be a kind and respectful creature, thank you very much!

“What are you going to do about it?” Nick had completely lost himself, provoking George to prove his point even further. “One monster, raised another!”

Now, George usually could not summon objects, he had trouble with vampire magic in general, but the next thing he knew he was pressing a silver knife against Nicks cheek, drawing a thin line of blood on it, while Nick had wrapped his claws around his neck.

“Guys! What is going on?! Stop!” Zak was scared beyond belief, clinging to Clay’s side subconsciously looking for protection.

Just before the two could seriously hurt each, they were thrown away from each other by a pair of wings as the owner of those wings materialised between them:

“Enough!” The owner of the wings straightened up and looked around in disappointment, speaking up. A familiar for everyone voice rang lowly and seriously:

“What is the meaning of this?!” Dream and Zak were staring in shock. First Sapnap and George were fighting, with Sapnap having wolf attributes and George summoning objects out of thin air. And now...

“George. I have raised you to be better than this.” George flinched, looked down avoided his brother’s eyes and tried to retreat to the shadows, but got stopped by the strict gaze before that gaze moved onto the werewolf. “And you. Nick. What are you doing, following your fear blindly like that?!”

Nick stared wide-eyed. His instincts were going crazy, telling him to run away as far as possible. But he physically forced himself to stay, somehow just a little bit calmed by the presence of an experienced supernatural. 

He now realized why George had gotten so mad at him for saying that his brother was a monster, after all this person was...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3 cliffhanger
> 
> Owl reveal in the next chapter though!


	3. Chapter 3. Pasts and Secrets.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owl reveal!!! 
> 
> And a big secret revealed.... the reason why Owl does not drink human blood...
> 
> TW: blood, mild gore, mentions of alcohol and drugs. 
> 
> I will put where it starts so you can skip it if you want

It felt like time had frozen. Everything was happening so fast and yet it felt like slow motion.

Zak could not believe his eyes. He was here. He was really here. And he had huge feathery wings and weird feathers in his hair... his hair was long too. When did it have time to get so long? Auburn waves fell past his shoulders, up to the middle of his shoulder blades. It was beautiful.

He looked furious, practically fuming, but was trying to remain calm. But getting Sapnap to focus and control his wolf was not an easy task, especially when the younger one kept flicking in and out of consciousness and trying to attack him. Of course, failing miserably.

“He’s too far gone. Has anyone ever taught this child about Lupin potions?!” Owl maneuvered out of the way, without even flying up, and having time to shield George with his wings, as Nick jumped at him. The werewolf was growling and his eyes were glowing. But he also kept freezing up for about 5 seconds which meant that he was somewhat conscious and fighting the wolf... it also meant he was tripping over himself. That made it easy for Owl to grab his nape, immobilizing him. “There, there, puppy... George! Why on earth would you think it’s a good idea to allow a moon effected, uncontrollable werewolf into the house?!”

George let out a squeak. It was an offended squeak. But when George was clinging to Owl’s free hand, looking incredibly guilty, it did not sound menacing at all. Instead, it was adorable and slightly defensive.

“You allowed me to do that, _Darryl_!”

“I-“ the strige sighed deeply, trying to control his temper. “I know. I am sorry. I let down my guard. Again. And didn’t do the background check properly.”

“Background check?! Bad! What the hell?!” Zak finally unfroze and now was glaring at the winged man in anger.

“Zak, I- oh my goodness. I hate this. I legit hate this...” Darryl hissed, and quickly freed his hand from his brothers grasp lifting Sapnap up, still holding him the nape.

“Is... is Nick okay?” Dream asked as the vampires approached, George holding onto the end of Darryl’s cape. Clay did not understand what was going on, but the blank but yet angry look in the eyes of his best friend was scaring him more than his wolf ears and huge claws, Darryl’s wings and George’s fangs.

“Yes. He’ll be fine. I’m just holding him by a spot which makes him freeze up. It’s natural. If I let go he will attack.”

“Bad, no!” Zak moved to be in front of Darryl crossing his arms on his chest and glaring. He wanted an explanation. And the way Darryl’s eyes softened when he looked at him will not change his mind! “What the fuck is going on?! Who... what are you...?””

“He’s not a what, yo-“

“George. It’s fine.” Zak did notice how Darryl’s eyes turned distant when he said ‘what’. God, why did he feel so bad? He didn’t want those eyes glazed over and be covered by ice. But at the same time... for how long has Darryl been lying to him? “I’m a strige. An owl vampire, basically.”

Darryl shifted his wings, slightly uncomfortable under the gazed of his confused and angry human friends. “Look, I will explain everything inside. I need to patch this two idiots up and give Sapnap the Lupin potion.”

“No! You will explain hate going on right now!” Zak shouted, noticing Darryl’s pointy ears twitched lightly.

He was ignored. Darryl said he will explain inside and it seemed like there was no way to change his mind. The only thing that Owl did was place a wing on his back and lightly push him towards the entrance to the house. Zak’s heart sped up. The wings were so soft and Zak wanted... he didn’t know exactly what he wanted. But being held by Darryl and told that everything was gonna be okay was on the list.

Instead, he had to sit and watch as George ran into some room and came back with a for a bunch of different colored bottles. Then he had to watch George mix the content of those bottles as Darryl watched with the creepy slow blinking gaze. Green to blue. Blue to pink. And pink to amber. Then Darryl softly talked Nick into drinking the weird liquid.

Almost.

“Come on, puppy.” Darryl was still holding him by the nape, because he let go for one minute and got bitten. “It’s gonna make you feel better, I promise.”

“...okay.”

“There we go. Nothing to be scared of. Just going to make you feel more like yourself again...” Darryl smiled bringing the bottle to his lips. “Ow! Again! For- muffins sake!”

He pulled away the hand with the bottle in it shaking it angrily as blood dripped from it, followed by the gaze of a satisfied snarling werewolf.

“That’s what you deserve, you, oversized mosquito!” George gasped at that while Darryl looked very offended.

“I am a muffiny owl! I will have a talk about your behavior with sober you!”

“That's it!” George hissed, getting impatient, and grabbed the bottle from Owl. Then pulling Nicks hair and pressing the potion to his lips. “I’m sorry. I know this is not you talking, Nick. Because if it was...”

George shook his head and forced Nick to gulp down the Lupin potion, watching the amber liquid drain from the bottle.

Both vampires let go and watched with frowns as Nick howled and glowed, his eyes turning from bright venomous yellow to warm brown, and his pupils returned to their human form.

“You good, bud?” George asked carefully, not feeling fully safe. Their human friends, their humans, were very silent and quite shocked.

“I’m...” Nick looked up and his eyes wondered onto the bruising on George’s neck. “I’m sorry. For that.”

George stayed silent, not really sure if he should apologize, he felt guilty for hurting him... but he said bad stuff about Darryl. The cut on the werewolf’s cheek did look pretty bad. Only when Darryl nudged him softly, he spoke up:

“I’m sorry too. I should not have... reacted to your taunting.” He sighed while Darryl silently went to get bandages, some kind of ointment and 4 juice boxes with tomato juice. He gave one to Dream and one to Skeppy, put the other two down and sat down next to Sapnap, starting to clean the cut. “Really, Dar? Tomato juice, again?”

“Wait for your turn quietly, Georgie.” Darryl mumbled, focusing on the cut. Nick hissed and flinched when the cotton wool drenched in disinfectant. “Sorry, Sapnap. This is necessary; silver leaves burns on werewolves. Like silk burns. And since George left a cut, it’s gonna be bad... I’ll put special ointment over it and a heating bandage.”

“...thanks Bad. Sorry for attacking you... Nick mumbled relaxing a little. He was still scared. Really scared. But there was something about Darryl’s confident and calm aura that was stronger than his fear.  
“...and George. And for... revealing us.

But then the strige put a generous amount of pink gooey cream on the cut and it started to sting.

“Ow! Ow! Ow! That’s so hot! Fuck! It burns! Ow!”

“Language.” Darryl said his expression staying firm but soft. “It’s gonna quiet down in a sec. But it will still feel quite warm.”

Nick whines as Owl sighs loudly, looking quite annoyed, and carefully sticks the plaster on.

“There we go...” Darryl straightened up and handed the still whiny werewolf the juice box followed tomato juice. “Drink your juice. Do not think you are off the hook. We are still going to have a serious talk...”

Everyone in the room chose to ignore the way George gulped on those words, even though Clay and Zak sent him a concerned look. It wasn’t what they thought, Darryl would never hurt him. But George was terrified of ‘serious talks with Darryl’ for the sole reason being: disappointed Darryl is scary Darryl. It’s the way he looks at you and his eyes say ‘I expected better’. The way he never raises his voice, staying calm and collected. The way he lets you speak and listens. The way he always forgives you...

That’s what really makes George feel guilty.

He is definitely not looking forward to Darryl sitting him down about this whole mess...

His thoughts got interrupted by Darryl’s fang brushing over the top of his ear in a familiar manner.

“Penny for your thoughts?” George purred happily while everyone but Sapnap raised their eyebrows. Is biting ears normal now...?

“Nothing, really... just thinking about... this.”

“Mhmm.” Darryl didn’t bite down this time which did show his disapproval of the situation. Nevertheless, he tilted George’s head up and rubbed in a different ointment into the vampire’s neck. He sighed as he finished with the spreading the yellow substance into the bruises and caught George’s distressed gaze.

“Everything is going to be okay, little bat. Don’t worry.” He presses their foreheads together for a second, then pressed him down next to Sapnap giving him the tomato juice. He then marched to the big armchair in the middle of the room, so he could see everyone and made his wings and owl features disappear before sitting down. “Okay. Now you can ask questions.”

“What the fuck is going on?!” Zak exploded, almost jumping up, but Clay held him down. “How long have you been lying to me?! How did you get here?! You are afraid of planes, you could not ha-oh, did you lie about that too?”

“I-uh... I have not been lying.” Darryl said looking down. He hated fighting with Zak. And now the human was upset with him... “I have just not told you... that I am not human. I flew here, on wings, not on an airplane. I am still very much scared of airplanes.”

“What was that thing that you did when you bit George’s ear?” Dream spoke up while Zak collected his thoughts. Clay was in shock as well, but... he seemed to catch on quicker and did not seem as scared.

“I’ve heard of it.” Nick looked directly at Darryl and tilted his head, like a puppy. “It’s like... protection sign. You do it to everyone you care about?”

“How do you know that and not how to control your wolf?” Darryl grumbled angrily. “But yes. It means that George is under mine protection. I will do it to you too later. Someone has to teach you control after all...”

Darryl shut up for a moment thinking. He wanted to protect Zak. To make sure that he is safe. An ear mark would be enough for that... even though if he could he would put a neck one, just saw every other supernatural creature knew who the boy belonged to. Zak would look beautiful with his mark on his neck... not that he didn’t look beautiful already. “And if Clay and Za-“

“How many people did you actually kill?” Zak blurted out without thinking. The hurt look on Darryl’s face was enough to make him regret what he said. He did not want to upset Darryl. He wanted to believe that he was harmless but what he just saw... those huge wings, glowing eyes and the bared in anger fangs. He was so incredibly terrified of his best friend.

He felt even worse because he saw Darryl flinch and hug himself looking away. He hid his wings, but Zak was sure that if they were out he would hide behind them. Zak also understood how upset Darryl was when George jumped up hissing and glaring, very clearly angry at Zak for asking something like that, only to be pressed back down, this time on the ark of the arm chair, by Darryl’s hand.

“What exactly do you mean, Zak? I have been in a lot of wars,” Zak sucked in a breath feeling more guilty. He must have seen many horrible things, and there Zak was being scared of him instead of comforting him. “And have killed a lot of people in them. I have also ruined the lives of a lot of people without directly killing them. But if you are asking if I ever killed someone the vampire way, then...”

“I have. Just once.” Darryl looked up, his eyes feeling with despair, as he looked over everyone’s faces listening to the ringing silence in the room. “If that’s all you wanted to know, excuse me. I am going to go now.”

“No, wait-“ George jumped on him before he could leave and glared at Zak. “He is not telling the full story. He had not drank a drop of human blood ever since!”

“George, shush, you don’t have to-“

“Darryl, I know you are desperately afraid of being happy but now it’s your time to shut up.” Darryl scoffed but didn’t protest as George told the full story.

———————————————————  
It was not anything unusual. George really should have learned his lesson by now and stopped opening up to people. There was a reason why Darryl stayed away from all long term relationships and love in general.

Every disappointment, every broken heart and lost trust, opens one’s eyes and closes the heart.

He could not trust anyone but Darryl.

This was a reminder.

He and Chris hit it off as soon as they met. It was the 1950s and Darryl had been distant ever since the war finished, which was understandable because his injury was pretty bad: the poor owl was still traumatized and his wings were still growing back.

So George was lonely and he did something stupid. He got attached to a human. No, that was wrong. He got attached to a greedy disgusting human who only wanted him because he was different. Or well... because he was dead. Undead.

Bet, he wanted to sell his fangs on the black market.

Everything was fine in the beginning. The sneaking around added to the fun.

Chris knew more about the war than George did, but Darryl didn’t let him go to the action after all. He was tall, bright eyes and his light brown hair was soft. George liked it when they kissed, battled for control, until one of them gave in. George liked it when Chris held him. George liked it when Chris described the colors he could not see to him, he liked it because Chris did not think of him as a freak for not being able to see all the doors. George liked it...

Darryl did not like Chris. Whenever, George would persuade him to crawl out of his attic, where he liked to hide, and get him to go out and Chris would be there... Darryl would glare, daggers, hiss and swear. But he would stay in the corner, his eyes never leaving George. Because he wanted to protect him.

He really should have listened to Darryl...

For a while everything was great. George had no idea that Chris knew, but Darryl had his suspicions. They had a huge fight about that... George didn’t remember what exactly he said, but he remembered the hurt in Darryl’s eyes when he did. He also remembered the way Darryl said “Fine. Do as you wish.” turned around and left.

He felt guilty. But he decided to give him some time and fix it later. George let Chris whisk him away from New York to Las Vegas. He allowed to get himself drunk, mostly to drink away the guilt of upsetting Darryl, and allowed Chris to kiss him breathless.

_!TW START HERE!_

He did not think much of it when Chris slid a little pill into his mouth and bit it in half pushing one half into his mouth. What he did not notice was that Chris did not swallow his half. Instead, he fed it to George by dropping it into his drink.

They did drugs before, quite a few times, it got Darryl very angry and got George to feel something. After the war he did not get to feel much unless he was with Chris. Hah, how ironic. He felt so much that night.

He remembered feeling dizzy and a bit nauseous, remembered stumbling while holding onto Chris and laughing. He felt light and warm and safe.

They weren’t in a hotel room. He didn’t know what they were and that started to ring bells somewhere inside the back of his head. But then Chris had won the battle for control, and was kissing his neck and his hands were under his shirt and... Chris bit neck. Right on carotid artery.

“You like it when other bite your neck, don’t you, little blood slut?”

“...what?” George chocked out, his eyes going wide, as he felt the teeth move away and a large hand close around his neck.

“Blood sucking bitch. You are disgusting. You are not supposed to exist.” George yelped as the hand that was not on his neck, hit him across the cheek, scraping it with his ring. “I will cleanse the world of you and then I will get rid of that pathetic brother of yours.”

George teared up, he was too weak and dizzy to move and do something and the worst part of it all was that...

He cried the whole way through it.

The pain sobered him up a bit though. He tried to kick and scream as Chris forced his mouth open and marveled over his fangs.

“I never saw them this close before. I will get myself a good house for one of these. For me and my future wife... I’ll keep one for myself as a little souvenir. What do you think about that, baby?”

George did not have the time to answer because Chris smiled his perfect smile at him and then pressed on his right fang.

“Don’t worry, baby. You won’t feel a thing.”

George collapsed as the fang was ripped out of his mouth. There so much pain and blood. He didn’t even eat today, but he was still bleeding so much. Way worse from when he was shot at the duel.

He couldn’t think and the only thing he was thinking about was the pain.

“Aww, are you in pain, you disgusting creature?” Chris snarled and pinched him in the stomach, getting out an aspen stake. “I read that... this hurts you the most. And unless I stab in the heart you won’t die, so let’s see...”

George gasped as Chris took off his shirt, connected his wrists above his head and dragged the tip of the stake from his neck to his chest stopping above the heart and pressing in a little. Not enough to kill but enough to scare and hurt him.

“Look at you... at my mercy.” He moved the stake along stopping on the stomach. “So beautiful like this, you disgusting beast. The only way you’re beautiful... is when you are about to be killed by someone as great as me.”

“You’re not-“ George managed to choke out before he got stabbed right in the stomach. Crimson was already spilling from his mouth but there was so much more of it now, he actually threw up blood because he got stabbed by a measly human.... A measly human who George had started to fall in love with. But that was all over.

He screwed his eyes shut as the hands in his mouth were back and could not help but think about Darryl. He was right. He was always right. And George was blind and deaf and stupid. Darryl would be devastated if something happened to him. He would cry. He would be alone.

George wanted the pain to stop. He wanted Darryl. He wanted his brother.

Just as Chris started to press on his left fang, the glass in the room shattered and Chris was punched away from George.

“Get the hell away from him!”

George struggles with gasping for air and not chocking on blood as he sputtered out:

“Da-Dar- Darl, I-I..” He had opened his eyes and stared. Darryl was really here. His hair was disheveled, as well as his feathers. He had lost his glasses somewhere along the way and the clear murderous glare of his bright green eyes was directed right at Chris. “Did you fly here?”

“Shhh...” the eyes landed on him and turned warm. So he did fly here. His wings were not fully healed. How and why did he get here so quickly? “Don’t waist your strength. You’ll be fine. I promise.”

“I will kill you both!” Chris roared throwing the stake at Darryl. Darryl deflected the hit with his wing and hissed as it went right through the sore flesh.

“George. Be a darling. Close your eyes.”

George gulped and did as he was told trying to focus on not chocking.

Darryl was on Chris in the next second. “You will pay.”

He bared his fangs and gripped the others neck before biting. He did not drink human blood in a while. And frankly, drinking from Chris made Darryl so incredibly disgusted. But at the same time he felt amazing because it was vengeance. Vengeance for the pain he put George through.

The crimson liquid was warm but did not taste that good. It was salty and pretty bitter. Hah, guess Chris was rotten to the core.

Darryl pulled away and smiled a very gentle smile at the man beneath him.

“Chris.” He moved his hand to his cheek and grinned to show off the blood dripping from his fangs. “Look at me.”

When nothing happened, Darryl stroked his cheek, only to slap his across the face.

“I said look at me!” Chris snapped his eyes opened, shaking lightly. “Good boy. You will look at me as I kill you got it?”

With that Darryl moved his hand to his chest, scraping it slightly. The next moment he bared his owl claws and dag into his chest, through the ribs and his claws closed around his heart.

Darryl was holding a beating human heart in his hand. He was going to kill a human. There was no going back from this.

“I want you to remember this, Chris. When you go to hell and meet Lord Lucifer. This is your own fault...I’m sorry. That I have to get my hands dirty to get rid of a scumbag like you...” he sucked in a breath and closed his fist crushing the fresh, beating heart in his hand, as the body went limp.

“Ugh... Here's the smell of the blood still: all the perfumes of Arabia will not sweeten this hands...” He whispered, not even sure how in this moment he was able to quote Shakespeare. When his hands were blooded and there was a dead body with a hole in the chest, crushed rips and a crushed heart at his legs.

He wanted the blood gone. It made him sick.

But there was no time for bad thoughts now, he rushed to George and scooped him up bridal style.

“George, please hold on. I’ll get to safety. I know someone who can help.” He opened his wings and rushed to the broken window. He could barely fly since his wings were not fully healed in the first place and now one of them was even more wounded. Darryl gritted his teeth, swallowing a sob as he glided through the air trying not to fall and pressed a barely conscious George closer. “I’m begging you... please hold on, little brother.”

He landed next to a small house outside on the outskirts of the city. It was not really a house and more of a huge tree with a house in it. Darryl banged on the door trying to stop crying and almost screamed in relief when it opened.

“Well, well, well... look at who we have here. Hello, Halo.” The man leaned on the doorway and smirked. “Never thought I’d see you in such a state, oh great saint warrior! And with some blooded human...”

“He’s not a human, he’s a vampire!” Darryl chocked our and looked at man before him with desperation. “Please help him, Voodoo. I’d do anything. I’ll be forever in your debt if that’s what it takes to save him!”

The man softened just a little and moved out of the way letting them in.

“There is... no need for that. Just a one favor would be enough.” He really wanted to have Halo forever serving him but Halo was gracious enough not to do that to him when he needed help. All those years ago. “So we have a deal?”

Voodoo held out his hand lighting it up in a pink fire. Should have looked ominous to any normal person, but Darryl grabbed onto it without any second thought and whispered a hurried “Deal!”

“Thank you.” Darryl breathed out as Voodoo took George from his hands and laid him down, pouring some potion into his mouth and putting a Dreamcatcher above his head.

“Don’t forget, Halo. All magic comes with a price....”

———————————————————

Darryl finished the story as George did not remember anything after closing his eyes. He was met with the deafening silence and then the sight of Zak crying his eyes out.

“Bad... Darryl... I’m sorry. I’m so... so sorry.” Zak whispered, standing up and slowly coming closer to Darryl.

George let go of his older brother and sent Zak a warning glare, just in case, curling up on the floor next to Dream’s legs.

Darryl abruptly stood up, before Zak could come too close.

“Excuse me. I need a moment.” He glanced at his hands, as if he was seeing blood all over again.

He hurriedly left the room and stopped in the doorway to send George a meaningful look before continuing on.

“Alone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaay... I don’t if i should be glad or mad that everyone guessed who Owl was. But either way, congrats! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> More pain is coming~


	4. Chapter 4. Conversations.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Communication!!!... for the most part....

Zak stared like a kicked puppy as Darryl disappeared in the doorway.

“I- um...” Zak turned to look at George who didn’t seem fazed at all. “I’m sorry...?”

“Don’t worry about it. Despite being quite the brag, he absolutely hates talking about that haphazard.” George shrugged looking up at Dream. He still could not understand what exactly his best friend thought about all of this. To his surprise Clay was staring at him fondly and started wheezing after he finished talking:

“Haphazard?! What the hell, George?! Who even says that anymore?!” George smiled and shook his head, happy to hear that Nick also giggled quietly but tiredly. The werewolf must have been exhausted. “Were you born during the Industrial Revolution or something?”

“Uuuuh, yeah...” That shut Dream up very quickly. How old was George, actually...? “Somewhere in the very end of it. You should ask Darryl later, he keeps track of the numbers.”

“...wait, you are not joking?” Zak asked slowly, having curled up Darryl’s armchair and cuddled up in his travel coat. The coat was way too big for him, so he was practically drowning in it. George chuckled snapping a quick picture to show Darryl later. He was sure that Darryl would very much to see Zak in his coat with sweater paws and the end of the coat going up to under his knees.

“I’m way over 23 if that’s what you’re asking.” George leaned back and threw his head back so it was on Dream’s lap. “I was, um... I was human when I was born and turned at 23. And this is technically my parents mansion, but they are very much gone. So mine and Darl’s now. That’s why Nick got so riled up. Everything here smells like an elder vampire.”

“Darl?” Zak mumbled testing the nickname. He liked it, it was sweet, almost like saying darling... but that’s probably here the name came from. “How old is he? And what’s an elder vampire?”

“Way older than me. He’s been alive for a very very very loooong time.” George mumbled, his eyes turning glossy, as he went over all the stories Darryl had. He made some seem like fairytales, but George knew that most of Darryl’s stories were true.

“An elder vampire means a stronger vampire.” Nick interjected seeing as George was lost in thoughts. “The leader of a clan. Although there’s isn’t much of a clan here...”

“Just me and Darl!” George exclaimed giggling softly. “And a few other strays that he collected alongside me... but they are doing their own thing. Also, you should really be ashamed that you know more about vampires than werewolves, Nick.”

He watched as Nicks eyes fired up in a yellow glow, and he growled a low:

“Shut up!”

George stood up and cleared his throat looming over Sapnap. He tried to be as calm and stern as Darryl but instead:

“Calm the fuck down!”

He might have been a bit too loud but was effective because Nicks eyes flickered back to brown, and he groaned holding his head. George made a content squeak at that and proceeded to pet Sapnap’s head:

“There we go! Sorry I’m not as patient or good at this as Darryl! But he is gonna help you control your wolf better... tomorrow. Now he is grumpy owl!”

“Grumpy owl...” Zak repeated, a stupid smile appearing on his lips. The image in his head was weird, but also quite cute.

“George.” Dream sighed and suddenly grabbed the vampire’s wrist pulling him closer. “Do you drink human blood?”

“I do. We have a deal with someone who gets us special donor blood that I drink...” George felt Dream’s hand tightened in fear and sighed. “I don’t bite humans. I can, but uh... I didn’t drink from humans for forever, besides my right fang is... a bit messed up...”

“The power of the vampires is in their fangs. You rip them out, they die. You rip one out, there’s a big possibility of the vampire dying and if it survives, it will be majorly weakened. The hunters often keep the fang and use it as a weapon, as even without the vampire it is very powerful.” Maybe if Sapnap was not so out of it, he would have questioned how on earth does he know such details about hunting and killing vampires...

“You know so much about how to kill a vam-“ George froze, his eyes widening. Could it be...? He heard of such werewolves but it was illegal by now and there was no way...

“George? What’s wrong?” Dream stopped gripping his wrist as hard and gently pulled him down on the ornamented couch.

“It’s... nothing...” The vampire said slowly, looking away from Sapnap. “Anymore questions?”

“Were you weakened when your fang got...” Dream subconsciously wrapped a hand around George’s shoulders, wanting to comfort the smaller man.

“I was... still am. I can’t summon things, what I did then was pure adrenaline. If I change form I will be stuck in it for at least 3 hours. I can’t glamour myself and there are many more consequences...” George leaned on Dream, his hands flying up to his teeth as he talked about the consequences of loosing a fang. It still hurt sometimes. And he hated being so helpless. Hated being sheltered from danger. Hated depending on Darryl so much. Hated not being able to help him.

“I’m sorry.” Dream mumbled quietly watching George’s distant expression.

“Why are you sorry? You’re not the one who pulled it out.” George blinked back into focus and stared up at Dream.

“I’m sorry that happened to you. That you were in such pain and that you’re still suffering from the consequences.” Clay gingerly rubber circles into George’s shoulder to comfort him.

“It’s fine, Clay... Darl is helping through it...”

“You said you can change form?” Zak asked, watching Nick slowly fall asleep. The werewolf had calmed down fully and the sleepless night was catching up to him.

“Oh, yeah! I can turn into a bat!”

“That’s generic...” Sapnap mumbled, having sprawled on the second couch with his eyes already closed but the wolf ears were perked up and listening to everything.

“Shush. Not everyone here gets to be a wolf or a bird of prey.” George scoffed and rolled his eyes, then smiled. “Besides, I think I am a pretty cute bat.”

“Can you show us?” Zak tilted his head, trying to stop glancing at the doorway. He desperately wanted to talk to Darryl. They were always there for each other whenever one of them was stressed or upset... although in this situation he didn’t know anymore.

“I can, but you have to remember I won’t be able to turn back for the next 3 hours.”

“I wanna see Georgie the cute little batsy watsy!” Dream whined starting time play with George’s hair. “Pleeeeaaassee! Pleeeaaase! Please, George! Come ooon!”

“Oh my- Fine!” George huffed and stood up. “However! I am taking Nick to bed first!”

George leaned over and helped the sleepy whiny werewolf up. “Come on, Sappy... time for your nap.”

The vampire couldn’t lift Nick, so he awkwardly held him under his shoulder as he led him to a bedroom, helping him lay down.

“Now, this is Anthony’s room, he’s a werecat so um:..”

“So that’s why it smells like this...” Nick mumbled rubbing his nose and yawning.

“Yeah, sorry. If you feel the need to smash something do it in this room. He won’t be too happy, but he’ll deal with it.” George mumbled dropping a blanket over the werewolf. “Anthony is another stray Darryl picked up, technically my second brother... just so you know...”

“Mhmm. Smells good...” Nick mumbled into a pillow, passing out almost instantly.

“Heh, goodnight pup... we’ll help you get better.” George mumbled fondly, closing the blinds in the room and heading for the door. “No matter how dangerous for us you are...”

George strolled back into the living room and sighed. “You two ready? I will be a bag for the next three hours so if Darl does come out you will have to explain this to him yourself.”

“Yesss! Bat George! Bat George! Bat George!” Dream chanted, while Zak just laughed softly.

“Okay so. To turn into a bat, I imagine two corridors. I am walking in one and in the other one there’s a bat flying. To transform I just have to think of my normal form connecting with the bat form.” George decided to explain the theory of this, even though he wasn’t sure the humans would understand. “Although sometimes I do it on accident when I’m scared. Big emotions are generally catalysts. To turn back too, sometimes if I experience something big I turn back faster... okay, now...”

George closed his eyes and frowned softly, concentrating.

Three.

He is walking in a dark corridor, his hearing is enhanced, but his eyesight is worse than usual. Not as a bad a real bats’ but still, if this was how he would see all the time he would need glasses. Poor Darryl. Is this how he lives? George feels very light, like he can jump up and...

Two.

His bat form is flying in the other corridor. It’s pretty cute, big ears, long muzzle and big wings. He was a small bat though. Darryl could carry him in one paw in his owl form. Breathe in...

As usual George heard a quiet sad song. Pretty sure it was an old French ballad. He once heard Darryl sing it and since then it helped him to transform. He seemed to hear the call of his own heart and...

One.

George took off the ground, circling around himself, flapping his wings!

He heard both Zak and Clay gasp very loudly as he made a very high squeak trying not to bump into anything. His vision was even worse, it was more that he could hear and sense where he was going, than see. Echolocation was his vision at this point.

“Awww! Oh my god! George, you’re so cute!” Dream stood and careful outstretched a hand only to have George land on it a few moments later. The small bat made a squeak and nuzzled into his hand. “So tiny! Small! Soft! And adorable! Zak, look!”

George heard Zak’s step and the rustling of Darryl’s coat dragging after him. Then Zak started giggling and cooing and then carefully petting his head and back. George made a few squeaks. First offended, because he was a viscous vampire who will not be deemed as adorable....then a few content ones because the petting was very nice.

“Alright!” Zak suddenly smirked as the bat turned towards the loud sound. “Since you can’t stop me now, I’m gonna go talk to Darryl! Bye! Have fun, Clay!”

George screeched and tried to fly up. It was better not to bother Darryl right now, he needed his time alone. However, his attempt was unsuccessful since Dream cradled him in his palms, sitting back down.

“Shhh, Georgie! Let him be. They need to talk and I want to cuddle you, you, sweet little bat!” Dream smiled widely as small black eyes stared up at him angrily. “Don’t look at me like that, I’m sorry!”

George hissed at him and gently bit his finger, making sure it’s not painful. Zak probably asked Clay to help him get away when George went to tack in Nick. It wasn’t fair! And he should really be protecting Darryl but... Clays hands were really big and warm.

“You’re so cute...” Clay mumbled, laying down on the couch still cradling George. “Adorable. Precious...”

If he could blush in his bat form he would. Clay kept mumbling compliments and didn’t seem scared at all. They stayed like that for an hour until Clay decide sor was time for physical affection.

“You know how in fairy tales a kiss always breaks curses and turns... people back human?” George looked and stared at him. That won’t work. Darryl kisses him on the head plenty of times when George was a bat. Besides, he’s not cursed, he turned by his own will.

But before he could do anything, not like he actually could while he was stuck like this, Dream pressed his lips to George’s muzzle.

George felt an overwhelming burst of energy and feelings practically drag him into his human corridor. Dream’s lips missed his by a mere centimeter.

“Oh!” Dream quickly pulled away as George covered his face with his hands blushing very darkly. He was straddling Dream and his pale skin was tainted red. He moved his fingers peeking through them to look at the human in front of him. “Hi, Georgie!”

Dream was blushing too but didn’t seem to be as affected by the kiss, he was a little bit red but didn’t seem to mind.

“Hi...”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t ask before I kissed you. But, hey! You’re back! “ Dream put his hand on George’s shoulder and smiled. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine... I, uh-“

“Kissing your homies... but not goodnight.” Dream chuckled as George tried to hide his disappointment. “Kiss your homies to turn them back human!”

“Yeah...” George mumbled quietly avoiding Clay’s eyes.

Dream have noticed that the vampire seemed off. “You sur-?”

“Yes!” George put on a very fake smile and shook his head. “I just need to eat! Transformation takes a lot of energy!”

The vampire jumped up, getting off Clay, and avoiding his best friend’s questioning gaze.

“I can make you something too...”

“Yeah... yeah, that would be good.” Clay got up, frowning lightly. Did he do something wrong?

George marched into the kitchen not giving Clay another glance.

_Kiss your homies..._

———————————————————————-

Zak wondered there quiet halls of the mansion. He really really craved Bad right now. Yes, he was scared of him. But Bad was still his best friend. Bad, Darryl, was still the kindest, most sincere and loving person ever. And he deserved comfort and hugs and cuddles at the moment... so Zak set off to find him.

The mansion was actually incredibly beautiful. It was done in a baroque style filled with velvet, marble and dark expensive wood as well as paintings and gold. The paintings looked like they belonged in Vatican... or at least a museum. They were incredibly detailed and looked very expensive. The mansion also smelled really nice, even though Zak could not place a finger on the name of the smell.

He found Darryl in a dimly lit room. The only source of light was a fireplace which was still glowing dimly. There was an ancient looking bookshelf, a fluffy rug on the floor in front of the fireplace, a table filled with documents and a tea set, and a round bed with lots of ornamented cushions and a veil flowing over it from the ceiling. Owl, however, was siting on the window sill staring at the forest outside.

“Bad?” The vampire flinched and turned to him, showing off his big eyes.

“Zak. Hi.” Zak’s heart shuddered at how tired his best friend sounded.

“Hi... you sound tired. Go to bed?” He stepped closer and sat on the side of the window sill next to Darryl’s legs.

“No, I’m not sleepy, I’m just... exhausted from the day. That’s it.” Darryl smiled tiredly and shook his head.

“You sure?”

“Yes. Now, what’s up?” Zak smiled back. He liked it when Darryl’s full attention was on him.

“I just wanted to chat. I guess, I’m a little... overwhelmed?” Darryl hummed in reply, watching him. “You’re still you but... at the same you’re not? You know what I mean...?”

“I’m sorry, Zak.” Darryl mumbled, not sure what to say. “I would have told you but...”

“But I would not have believed you, yeah, I know.” Zak suddenly felt guilty. How long has Darryl been suffering in silence?

“That too. But l could have shown you. I guess... I didn’t want you to be scared of me.” He was looking away, staring at the fields and the dark forest. Zak didn’t need to know everything. At least not yet. There was so much...

Then Zak grabbed his hand snapping Darryl out of his thoughts.

“I’m not scared!” The smaller man was very defensive and puppy eyed but still clinging to Darryl’s hand. “I am, a little... but not of you!”

Darryl tried to gently pull his hand away. He saw the fear in Zak’s eyes. Zak was literally the one who asked him how many people he killed. There was no way Zak is not scared of him.

“You don’t have to lie, Zak. I know what I am.”

“Yeah. Me too. I know who you are.” Darryl raised his eyebrows as Zak squeezed his hand. “You’re kindest and sweet person ever. You’re responsible and warm. You’re stupid and silly when you’re drunk-“

“Depends on what.”

“Shush! Let me finish! You take care of everyone but yourself, you come up with silly songs and know the most random things... you’re Bad. You’re-“ Zak breathed in trying to compose himself and not burst out crying. “You’re my best friend. Nothing is going to change that. And... I might be scared of what is to come with this... development. But I know, as long as you’re here, everything will be alright.”

Darryl just stared wide-eyed. No human reacted like that when they found out. Except for George but that idiot had no sense of fear at the time. You really develop that after you die. All the humans who knew, even if they reacted well, took a long long time to adjust to him. And Zak...

Zak was staring at him with his big shiny eyes and clinging to his palm.

“I- Zak...” Darryl whispered softly. He could not contain a happy smile and a blush spreading on his cheeks. “Thank you. For trusting me... I promise I will not let you get hurt. Ever.”

Zak smiled back, happily and sighed, as they fell into a comfortable silence.

“You’re my best friend too.” Darryl added feeling like that was needed. “I trust you with my life.”

“Your life?” Zak tilted his head in confusion. “But you’re already dead! How long have you been dead by the way?”

“I’m not dead. I have been born like this.”

“Ha? But you’re a vampire. You must be dead.”

Darryl chuckled and shook his head. Zak was too cute for his own good.

“I’m a born vampire, I have never died. I almost have, a lot of times. But almost doesn’t count.”

“I don’t get it. You’re saying you were born dead?”

“No, I- I am a strige, which not exactly a vampire, so I’m ali-“

“Dude! Just tell me how long have you been dead for!” Zak exclaimed smiling mischievously. He got it. But seeing Bad get angry at him for trolling in person was better than admitting he got it.

“I am not dead!”

“Yes, you are! You drink blood!”

“Pigs blood! And tomato juice!”

“Ahaha, that’s cute!” Zak was full on smirking right now. Darryl really allowed him a lot of things. Although he did let go of Zak’s hand... which Zak totally did not get upset about. “Just answer the question! How long have you been dead for?!”

“Oh my goodness!” Darryl hissed and grabbed Zak’s hand pressing it to his own chest. “It’s beating, see?”

Zak fell silent as he felt his own heartbeat speed up a little to match Darryl’s.

“How long have you been alive for?” Zak asked quietly. He had no intentions of moving his hand. Darryl’s chest was warm and his heartbeat steady and calming...

“For over three hundred years.”

“Oh... I’m sorry. It must have been so lonely before George...” Zak could not believe how old Darryl actually was.

“I guess...” Darryl’s eyes glazed over again and his heartbeat slowed a little, and Zak found himself slowing his breathing too, so their hearts beat at the same time. “I made every mistake...”

“Darryl-“ Zak wanted to say that the past doesn’t define the future. It’s a path but it doesn’t matter as long as you found the right way.

“Sometimes... um...” He breathed in, his eyes growing even more distant, as Zak shifted letting him talk. “Even now I lie awake knowing history has its eyes on me...”

“Your past mistakes don’t define you are you now.” Zak said seriously snapping Darryl’s attention back to him. “It is what it is.”

“It is what it is.” Darryl nodded, echoing what Zak said. He knew Zak was right, he just had troubles believing it sometimes.

“How come your hair is so long?”

“Oh, it grew back the second I turned into an owl. Even longer than I had it before. I like it this way... what do you think?”

What was Zak supposed to say? That it looks very soft and fluffy and that he desperately wants to touch it, braid it and play with it? He decided to settled on a simple:

“It’s gorgeous...” Zak mumbled moving a little closer. They were basically sitting in front of each other now. Zak cross-legged in between Darryl’s legs. Not too close. But still feeling Darryl’s heartbeat. “Can I see your wings?”

“You sure?”

“Bad-no. Darryl. You are my best friend. And I now realize there’s a lot of things I do not know you.” Zak snickered sarcastically, his hand still on Darryl’s chest... his heartbeat sped up again. “I want you. All of you...”

“I mean- I want to know... all of you.” Zak blushed realizing what he just said. It was... partly the truth but Darryl didn’t need to know that yet. “Feathers and fangs and any other extra accessories you have.”

“Very well then.” Zak gasped quietly and his hand curled to grasp the fabric of Darryl’s shirt. Darryl opened his wings and... god, they were gorgeous. Brown feathers tickling Zak’s skin as Darryl rested his wings on his sides. And then Darryl’s head feathers...

“Can I...?” Zak outstretched his free hand towards the wing, his fingers hovering over it.

“Go on.” Darryl smiled, blushing darkly when Zak carefully strokes the soft feathers. He did not purr, thank god, but his head feathers perked up.

“So soft...” Zak mumbled as he kept stroking the feathers. This was the best. They fell silent and eventually Darryl started humming. They just stayed on that window sill for hours, until Zak yawned sleepily and Darryl took him to bed:

“Noooo.... I wanna stay with you...” Zak mumbled into Darryl’s shoulder sleepily. He was too tired to walk so Darryl has to carry him. He took him to a room just across the hall from his.

“Not tonight, Zak. Sweet dreams, my dear...” Zak was already drifting when Darryl tacked him in so the kiss on the forehead must have been a dream.

———————————————————

It was 3 am when Zak woke up. He was thirsty, so he ventured out into the hall way, only to be met with a butler who gave him some water.

“Hey, Zak!”

“Jesus!” Zak almost dropped his water and span around to find Dream behind him. “You gave me a heart attack!”

“I’m sorry...” Dream sighed and leaned on the shorter guy, chuckling softly. “How did it go with Darryl?”

“Great! He let me touch his wings and proved to me that he is not dead...” Zak blushed thinking about the hours he spent sitting close to Darryl, touching his feathers and listening to his heartbeats. “Did you have fun with George?”

“I think I upset him, I-“

He didn’t get to finish because Zak suddenly shushed him and pulled him behind a column. Dream was about to ask what this was about until...

George was wearing a t-shirt that was way too big for him. It probably belonged to Darryl, since it went up to the middle of George’s thigh and looked like a dress. His hair was all curly and fluffy, messed up, and he was yawning sleepily. He was barefoot and dragging a pillow with him. It was the cutest sight Dream had ever seen.

The vampire boy didn’t notice them, heading straight to Darryl’s door. It opened by itself, and they could see the owner of the mansion laying on his round bed which he had deemed his nest.

Dream felt an unknown ping of jealousy as George stumbles into the room and drop the pillow onto the bed, climbing on after. Why was he feeling jealous? It was just George... wanting to sleep in one bed with his older brother...

Zak felt a very clear ping of jealousy when Darryl raised one wing and opened his arms welcoming George into his embrace. He then closed the wing covering his younger brother with it fully... and the door slowly closed. He wanted to be in a George’s place. He wanted Darryl to hold him and to cover him with his wing. He wanted....

“I’m just gonna go back to bed.” Zak mumbled rubbing his forehead. He stepped back into his bedroom.  
“Goodnight, Clay.”

“Yeah... goodnight, Zak...”

The door closed.

———————————————————

The door closed.

George was clinging to Darryl, who didn’t even bother to open his arms when he let George in. Lazy owl.

“Darl? Hey, Darl?”

“Mm?”

“How are you doing?” He mumbled into Darryl’s shoulder. He liked to sneak into Darryl’s bed. It was nice.

“I’m alright. Very tired and sleepy. What about you?”

“Ha, Ha. Very funny...” if George’s eyes were open he would have rolled them.  
”Darl?”

“Mhm?”

“I think Nick is... that kind of werewolf. The illegal kind of werewolf... he doesn’t know anything about how to be a werewolf but knows everything about how to kill a vampi-“ Darryl pressed him closer, ultimately shutting him up.

“Shush, now, my little bat.” George glanced up to meet his brothers warm eyes, that were actually open. “Don’t let the troubles of tomorrow get to you now.”

“Okay... tomorrow we will deal with this though, right?” George already knew they answer to this question but...

“Of course. Sleep now, my little bat... Tomorrow another sunrise will come...”

—————————————————-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada~
> 
> Owl Darryl is officially my favourite character to write... although i love all of my babies... 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! More characters and pain coming up soon....


	5. Chapter 5. Shots Fired.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The promised pain :3 
> 
> Nick has more trouble with controlling is wolf....

Clay expected anything. In this crazy supernatural house, he really should get surprised by anything. But when he walked into the kitchen and saw Nick sprawled out across the counter and whining for food, George half asleep on Nick’s shoulder and Darryl who was cooking he was a little shocked. This image was.... was too domestic and adorable to be real. But when he pinched himself, the pretty picture did not go away.

Zak froze and breathed in sharply when they came into the kitchen. Darryl was wearing an apron around his waist, he didn’t have his wings out but the head feathers on top of his head feathers twitched when Clay and Zak walked in. Did they do that every time? Zak might just die of cuteness....

But the best part. The best part was that his hair was tied in a messy bun. He seemed to not take the time to properly tie it up. But Zak was happy he got to see this. After all, he got to see long loose strands of auburn hair that were in Darryl’s eyes, which caused the owl to blow them or shake them away. His hands were busy after all.

“Good morning.” Darryl murmured turning around. “Excuse you those two. George is not a morning person at all... me neither but I already had 2 cups of coffee, so I am functioning!”

“Two cups already! Bad!” Zak skipped towards the owl vampire and leaned on his arm watching him cook. “Not good for you!”

“It helps me function.” Darryl sent him a toothy grin and Zak got stuck staring at his fangs. They were showing now and looked.... a bit scary, but alluring somehow overpowered scary. He wanted to test how sharp they were, but doubted that Darryl would let him. “Zak, sit down, food is almost ready.”

“Nooo...” Zak said reaching to poke Darryl’s hair bun. “I want...”

“Yes?” Darryl was looking at him softly and Zak suddenly got embarrassed and shied away.

“Never mind.... Can’t wait to try your cooking!” However, instead of sitting down, Zak climbed into the counter, kicking his legs, and continued watching Darryl cook. “What are you making?”

“Gluten-Free Banana-Coconut Pancakes!” Darryl smiled flipping another pancake as Zak opened his mouth in shock and adoration.

“Damn. Boyfriend material.” He whispered very quietly under his breath. Darryl did not hear him because the kettle started hissing right at that moment. George’s head, however snapped up. He hit Dream’s forehead on accident since the human was looming over him. Both groaned holding their heads and George had fallen off his chair.

“Owww! I’m sorry Dream! Didn’t know you were there!” George held his head as he sat up and glared at Zak.

“It’s fine...” Dream should not have been this close either way. He was just stuck marveling over George and shushing Nicks quiet giggles. George seemed to have the biggest bed head though, his hair was all curly and fluffy, he still was wearing Darryl’s T-shirt and was still barefoot...

“George, darling, get off the floor.” Darryl did not seem fazed but what just happened. He turned around and scanned the room calmly, while Dream helped George off the floor, frowning at how quickly George pulled his hand away. What could George say? Kiss your homies goodnight was still haunting him. “And Zak, get off the counter.”

“No.” Zak pouted, deciding to be childish. He wanted to see how far Darryl would go.

“Zak. I will not ask you again.” Darryl was smiling, he liked this. Their dynamic was even better in person than online.

“I like it here on the counter. I’m taller than you this way!” Darryl snickered and say the food in front of Nick. Then he moved closer to Zak, placing his hands on each side of the smaller boy and leaning in.

“Get. Off. The. Counter. Zak.” Darryl’s voice was way deeper than in his videos and Zak blushed darkly. Darryl was staring right at him through his glasses, and he could feel the vampire’s breath on his face... He was so close, Zak could literally feel the low rumbles in his chest as he purred out the words. Zak almost complied and hopped of the counter.

Almost.

There’s never any harm in being a little bit bratty, right?

“Make me.” He breathed out, watching as Darryl’s green eyes widened. Before he could change his mind he raised his hand tacking a loose strand of hair behind Darryl’s ear. To add to the effect. He let it linger in the hair for a second too. Before leaning back on the counter with a teasing smile.

“Alright.” Darryl licked his lips and smirked. Zak expected Darryl to push him off. He did not expect the vampire to put his hands on Zak’s hips and scoop him up. “Put your hands on my shoulders, puppy. I don’t want to drop you.”

Zak made an absolutely adorable meep sound, holding on tight, as Owl carried him around and carefully sat him down on a stool. Zak could feel George’s glaring and was not sure what to say.

George knew that Darryl has never ever been in love. He knew that Darryl did not want to fall in love because... humans are fragile. As well as hearts. One wrong move and your heart is broken. What is the point of have a fleeting second of love, when you can be happy alone? George did not fully agree...

Chris taught him to be careful. Chris taught him to depend only on himself. Chris taught him not to trust anyone except for family.... but wasn’t Dream family?

“George.” The vampire flinched and looked up meeting his brother’s soft gaze. While he was lost in thoughts, everyone already had started eating. “Your food is getting cold. It’s time to wake up, dear!”

“I’m awake, I’m awake.” George sent one last angry glance towards Zak, who was devouring Darryl’s pancakes happily, and started eating too. “So, Nick... um, Darl and I talked and...”

Sapnap who was quiet up till now sighed and looked up. He felt a lot better than yesterday, the potions helped, and he felt much calmer. Even though his instincts were screaming like crazy. “Yes?”

“We have a few suspicions about your... about the reason why you are so uneducated about werewolves, despite being a born werewolf.” George sipped his coffee as Nick’s lost eyes met his. “And why you know so much about vampires.”

“Okay... and those are?” He really did not know. He had no idea and some answers would be amazing right now.

Darryl cleared just throat, elegantly setting his cutlery aside. The two vampires had amazing manners... it was not surprising because they both were quite ancient and manners were important in the time were they came from. “We are going to test those theories first.”

“How?” Clay chimed in wearily. He did not want anyone to get hurt. Especially not Nick. He was his best friend.

“I am going to mentor you, but before that...” Darryl pauses dramatically. He had a thing for dramatic effect...

“You are going to fight me, Nick.”

“W-What?!” Nick was absolutely mortified. Purposefully an elder vampire was not on his schedule today or actually ever! “No! No way! I am not fighting you!”

“Bad, what?! No, you could...” Zak grabbed Darryl’s hand and squeezed it looking at him with him puppy eyes. “You... you could get hurt... or hurt Sapnap...”

“Exactly!” Dream stood glaring angrily. This was an idiotic idea. “You can hurt Nick!”

“All of you.” George shivered as Darryl spoke. He was so scary when he wanted to be scary. “Calm down right this instant. I apologize, I did not choose my words correctly, Nick and I are going to spar... Zak, I will not get hurt, I promise.”

He gave the human a soft look running his thumb over Zak’s palm. “Nick... I promise I will not hurt you. I need to know your limits and how well you actually control yourself with the potion.”

“But- Why can't I fight George?!”

“You already fought George... also I cannot let you fight George because he cannot use too much power.” Darryl sighed and gave Zak’s hand one last squeeze before letting go and placing his hand on Nick’s shoulder. “I swear on my fangs, I will not hurt you. You might get hurt but in the way that you can get hurt in sparing... is that okay?”

“I-... is it really that important?” Nick relaxed a little when Darryl spoke like that. Plus Clay was lingering right behind the werewolf, so he felt safer... even though Clay was a human, so he would not be of much help if something did happen.

“Very. I will know what to teach you and how to teach you.... the sooner the better, Nick.” There was a few beats of silence and as the grand clock in the hall hit 11 am, Nick made his decision.

“Alright. Let’s do it. I will ....spar with you, Darryl.”

———————————————————

Darryl have him time to prepare. To drink another Lupine potion and to compose himself.

Nick was terrified. He had no idea how strong Darryl was but based on how quickly he got here and the story they were all told... Darryl was one of the strongest vampires of the century, or rather centuries.

~~_He would be very hard to kill._~~

Where did that though come from?! Thought like this kept coming into his head whenever he was close to George or Darryl. It never happened before. Nick did not want them. He did not to hurt his friends. He did not want to kill them.

He wanted... he would not have minded if Darryl accepted him into his clan. If he bit his ear and taught him about werewolves. If he had the same amount of protection and unconditional love as George. He would not mind having that...

Actually.

Scratch that.

He would love to call Darryl and George his brothers.

~~_If only his instincts would let him._~~

———————————————————

George took them all outside, and they sat on the porch while Darryl showed Nick the field. He was trying to calm down the scared boy and make him comfortable.

“Nick should not be scared of Darryl.” George mumbled leaning forward and placing his head on his palms. “He would never deliberately hurt a friend... besides, they are sparring as supernaturals... Darl is way more scary when we’re using weapons...”

“You sparred with him on weapons?” Clay asked carefully. He felt like George was distant. He did not allow Dream to be too close with him.

“Yeah. We sometimes fence...” George mumbled looking at Zak, lost in thoughts. “He is better at knives and guns though. Fencing is my territory.”

“Oh? You gotta show us sometime...” Clay mumbled, shivering in the fresh English air.

“I might.” George nodded, glancing at Clay. “If you are cold, you should have asked for a blanket, idiot.”

George got up and disappeared in the house for a moment, coming back to drape a fuzzy plaid over Clay's shoulders. His hands lingered on Dream shoulder and Clay breathed out happily. This was nice.

“George?” Zap spoke up. He was very focused on Darryl. Even though the training duel did not start yet.

“Yeah?”

“Are you sure completely sure that Darryl will not get hurt?” Clay scoffed. He knew Zak was worried about Nick too, but somehow it was pretty obvious why he was so worried about the owl vampire. Head over heels...

“I’m sure.” George sat down again and stared frowning. “Look, Zak. Darryl does not need-“

“Okay! We are ready!” Darryl’s voice cut out George’s word and the vampire sunk down. He did not want Darryl to get hurt by falling love. But George suspected it was a little too late to try to change something... but Darryl was stubborn. He would not let himself admit it ever. And if he doesn’t admit it, he will not get heartbroken! So it’s a win win situation!

But George will still have a talk with Zak.

“So, um... how are we doing this?” Nick asked fumbling with his sleeves. He never actually fought anyone supernatural... except for George. Or did he? He could not remember really, and his head hurt when he thought about it. He remembered...

“Half transformation.” Darryl declared, opening his wings and stretching up. His white shirt rode up a little and George growled at Zak’s blush. “No weapons, um... just charge at me when you are ready. Okay?”

“Okay.” Nick nodded as his fluffy wolf ears appeared on his head, his eyes turned yellow and his fangs and claws grew.

Clay gasped grasping George’s hand. “That’s... that’s Nick?”

“Yeah. That is Nick.” George sighed, not pulling away this time. Dream needed comfort... George could be upset about Clay being dumb, but it would be hypothetical for him to hiss at Zak in that case. Love is awful. Why does he keep experiencing it?

Nick charged at Darryl, growling lowly. The owl easily maneuvered, dodging his hit and smirked teasingly.

“Come on, Sappy. You can do better than that!”

Nick panted and charged again. This was annoying. Darryl kept dancing around and placing light, not hurtful hits on Nick. The werewolf just could not get close.

Darryl was everywhere, making Nick turn in circles. And charge in different directions trying to at least scratch the vampire.

Where should he even aim for? He had no idea...

His instincts were screaming though. But after yesterday he thought it was not the best idea....

But then Darryl charged at him. And the screaming voices in his head took over.

_When fighting a vampire making sure not to turn your back to it at all times. But do not forget to protect your stomach._

Darryl, like a real bird of prey, flew a little up and dived presumably trying to pin Nick down.

_Aim for the neck. It’s always sensitive. Hold the creature down by their neck and then stab it with Aspen stake. If fighting without a weapons force the vampires mouth open and rip out its fangs._

Nick refused to be pinned. He refused to be killed. He jumped and kicked the vampire when he almost came down on him. The owl certainly did not expect it especially since after that Nick grabbed one of his wings and pulled forward making Darryl crash down.

_Creatures like them are not supposed to exist. Creatures like you are not supposed to exist. But you will do us some good before you die, won’t you, Nickolas?_

Darryl immediately put his hands in front of his neck up blocking the hit. Just in time. As Nick bit into the skin just above his wrists, growling like an actual wild animal.

_You will kill as many of them as you can before we kill you. Do you understand, Nickolas?_

“Darryl!” Zak jumped and tried to run and help the vampire but George pulled him back down. Clay was shaking, seeing Nick like this... glowing yellow eyes with narrow pupils without any clearance in them will haunt him forever.

“He is strong... don’t worry. But it seems like Nick have lost it.” George stayed standing. His stance tense and ready to run and help his brother.

_You will forget us. But remember what we taught you, Nickolas._

_Make The Hunters proud._

“Nick, snap out of it!” Darryl hissed trying to push the werewolf off. It was hard since werewolves who cannot control themselves are way more dangerous than werewolves who have control.

Nick tightened his teeth around Darryl’s wrists and his hands grasped on the bones under the feathers of the vampires wings.

_Make The Hunters proud._

“Nick, it’s fine! Do not listen to them! I will not hurt you! They will not hurt you!” Darryl pleaded, definitely not liking the pressure of wolf claws on his wings. He hated when people touched them without permission. And hated when they hurt.

_Make The Hunters proud._

Darryl grunted and pushed back with all his force, pushing Nick off and leaving a few blooded feathers on his claws. The werewolf immediately jumped up prepared to jump on him again.

This was not good. They needed more of the Lupin potion. Or this will not end well for all of them.

_Make The Hunters..._

“Gotcha...” an arrow came swiveling down from the direction of the forest.

Darryl’s eyes widened as he rushed forward to protect Nick...

“Nick!” A force came crashing down and pushing the werewolf out of the way.

The werewolf lied on the floor blinking slowly, trying to process what just happened.

He was fighting Darryl...

He lost control.

He hurt Darryl.

Someone shot an arrow at them. Or at him.

“GEORGE!” Clay was running towards them in horror with Zak following close behind. Darryl placed a wing on George back to make sure the doesn’t fall over. The owl was oddly quiet for a situation like this. He was sniffing the air, eyes wide and feathers fluffed up.

Nick stared, finally realizing what happened.

George had taken the arrow for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don’t kill me... *^*
> 
> The person who fired the arrow will appear in the next chapter. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	6. Chapter 6. Jewels.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick fights his inner demons, a cat is stuck in a tree and Owl loves sparkly things...

George cringed as Darryl leaned over, silently inspecting the wound and the arrow.

“It’s him...” he mumbled, sighed softly opening his free wing to block Zak just in case. George was leaning onto the other grumbling quietly.

Nick was on the verge of tears covering his mouth, Clay and Zak were in shock.

“George... Are- are you okay?” Nick whispered grabbing onto George’s hand.

George did not get time to answer because Darryl swiftly pulled the arrow out and....

“FUUUUAAAAAAAAaaaa...” Darryl sighed disapprovingly as George screamed scaring the hell out of Clay who immediately grabbed onto his other hand. “Hm.”

“W-what?” Clay stared as George scoffed calmly. He could not comprehend what just happened. George was... screaming in pain a second ago and now he was... completely fine?

“Forgive me for the sudden outburst. I was not expecting that.” George freed one of his hands and ran it through his hair, styling it slightly as Darryl chuckled quietly. “This was also one of my favourite shirts.”

“I must say!” Darryl spoke up looking somewhere towards the trees, both of his wings shielding the humans and the werewolf now.

“Your aim has improved. But I am afraid your manners....” His voice grew dangerous and cold making George shiver. “Definitely need more work.”

George started to giggle, and he leaned down next to Sapnap, pulling Dream with him.

“I’m okay, guys. See?” He moved the shirt a little revealing a bloody wound. Not the best idea. Cause both of his freaked out as Dream immediately started to apply pressure and Nick started whimpering. “It was a normal arrow that did not kill me. The only reason why the wound is here is because of my messed up regeneration.”

“I’m sorry...” Nick cried crashing into George lap.

“It’s fine, Sap. I’m fine.” George started petting Nicks hair and fluffy wolf ear, making the wolf whine.

“You almost died.” Dream looked very very pale, and was hugging George by his shoulders.

“Clay.” George looked at him seriously, but his lips had a ghost smile on them. “I am already dead.”

“Oh... oh...” Clay shivered and looked down. “I forgot.”

George shrugged silently saying it’s fine and looked up at Darryl who now had a clinging Zak hanging on his arm.

“Pspspspsps, here kitty, kitty!” Darryl walked around, following by Zak, his wings hanging behind him. “Anthony, darling! What did we say about shooting at George?”

“To... not to...” Yet another very familiar voice sounded from the tree just behind the gate. “I’m sorry! I was shooting at the werewolf!”

Darryl sighed and shook his head now looking directly at the tree. “Why?”

“What do you mean why?! He was hurting you, that’s why!” When Darryl didn’t reply, the man on the tree whines loudly holding on the tree trunk. “Darryl! I’m sorry! I was protecting you! I am stuck Please get me off this thing!”

“Hold on, kitty!” Darryl chuckled, opening his wings. “I swear he always gets stuck on trees. He can climb up them just fine; but going down is something impossible apparently.”

“You know him?” Zak mumbled not letting of the hang he was hugging. He was scared. There was blood on Darryl’s wings... and he was about to ran off again.

“That’s Anthony.... though you all know him as Antfrost!”

“Anfrost?!”

“Darryl, please get me off!” There were cat like mewls from the tree as Owl pet Zak’s hair, freed his hand and flew up.

“I’m coming! Wait just a second, you big baby! Where is Velvet when you need him?!” Darryl scoffed hanging in the air in front a brown haired man with cat ears and a tail, who was desperately clinging to a tree and had a crossbow hanging on his back.

“Velvet is... not here yet.” Antfrost mumbled shamefully as he wrapped around the owl and was carefully flown back down to the ground. “I’m sorry, George... I didn’t mean to shoot you.”

“It’s all good!” George chimed from his place on the ground, surrounded by the Dream team. “I’ll get back at you later!”

“George. No poisons.” Darryl interjected running a hand over Antfrost’s ears affectionately. He then proceeded to bite his ear making the cat purr. He then leaned down allowing Anthony to bite his ear. “It’s nice to see you. But why did you come? I thought you said you preferred America...”

Antfrost was staring with wide pupils at Nick. Now he had, of course, recognized the werewolf and was shocked to no end. “I do prefer it in America, but you left urgently and didn’t say anything for 12 hours, so we got as soon as we could... but that’s not important now. Am I hallucinating?”

Nick sniffled burring himself further in George’s lap in shame and guilt. George made a soft upset sound when Darryl said no poisons and sighed:

“You’re not. Nick is a werewolf. A very uneducated one. Zak and Clay are humans, but they know about us now.” George flashed a toothy smile and giggled.

Anthony blinked a few times and shrugged. It was better not to question it... that’s what he learned ever since he joined this crazy family.

“O-okay. I’ll help you clean your wound, George.” He extended a hand for his brother which the vampire happily took, they had their ear biting ceremony and then ran off to the house followed by Clay.

Meanwhile, Darryl helped Nick up and stared at him intensely:

“Walk with me, Nick.” Zak shifted closer to Darryl but Owl shook his head and smiled. “Go inside, Zak. I’ll be fine.”

“But-“

“Zak, I can handle myself. I promise.” He took Zak’s hand and brought it to his lips, maintaining eye contact and enjoying the blush that covered his friend’s face. “Go inside.”

Zak opened his mouth but nothing came out, and he blushed darkly running off. His heart was beating like crazy and his skin where Darryl’s lips touched his hand was burning like crazy.

Both Darryl and Nick stared after him, Darryl with a smug smile and Nick looking a bit amused. The werewolf chuckled quietly and looked down:

“Well... he’s whipped.”

“Yes... I do tend to have that effect on people.” Darryl smiled tenderly, something flashing in his eyes.

“As if you want to have that effect on someone other than Zak.” Nick snorted teasingly, his ears peeking up a little.

“I can’t either confirm or deny.” Darryl mumbled blushing lightly and shook his head, leading the werewolf deeper into the garden. “Just follow me...”

Nick was exhausted and scared, the voices that filled his head during the fight were... horrifying. But it seemed that Darryl had an explanation for him.

Sapnap’s eyes widened in surprise as Darryl moved an ivory branch out of the way revealing a small lake with a terrace, the soft blue and white wood of which was surrounded by vines, on the shore. The autumn sun reflected in the water and a few swans were swaying on the waves. It was beautiful.

“Whoa...” Nick breathed out stepping into the terrace and immediately leaning over the railings to look into the water. “Pretty...”

Darryl chuckled, beside him and nodded. “Yeah. Georgie started calling it the Swan Lake after seeing the ballet for the first time. He really liked it.”

“Did he?” Sapnap mumbled turning to look at the vampire. His breath hitched seeing the gentle smile on Darryl’s lips as he stared at the majestic white birds.

“He did. I took him to see it in Moscow. It was January 1895. The revival... I’ve seen the original in 1877, since I promised Pyotr I’ll be there.” Darryl sighed touched the leafs of the vines. “I liked both versions... But that is not what I brought you here to talk about.”

“Right.” Sapnap straightened up in his air and stared up at Darryl in worry. He hurt him. And Darryl could easily throw him out or kill him or-

“I want to take you in as part of my clan.”

“What?” Nick was shocked. After everything, he has done... after he proved how dangerous he was. Darryl still wanted to take him in.

“I want you to be part of the clan. You will have your own room in the mansion, i will protect you, I will teach you everything that you need to know, help you control yourself and-“

“Will you bite my ear?” Nick suddenly felt very warm and very close to tears again. Maybe it was because Darryl let out a quiet chuckle and nodded his hand brushing over Sapnap’s hair and wolf ears.

“I will. Is that a yes?”

“I mean, yes! Definitely! A hundred times-“

“Don’t make it sound like I’m proposing, Sapnap.” Darryl pulling his hand away and halted playfully, shuffling his wings.

“Ahem.” Nick decided not to respond to Darryl comment and continued talking. “Yeah, you save that for Zak.”

Darryl scoffed but did not have a chance to say something since Nick continued: “I would love to be part of your clan, but... why are you asking me to join after... after what I did?”

“Nick.” Darryl sighed and turned to him putting his hands on Sapnap’s shoulders in a calming, brotherly gesture. Although Sapnap was sure if George was in his place right now, Bad would be definitely hugging him. “It’s not your fault. Everything that you did has an explanation. Your lack of knowledge on your own kind, how much you know about other kinds of supernatural creatures, your primal fear and your instinct to kill.”

“How did you...” Sapnap trailed off, staring at Darryl in shock. Of course, he’d know. He is an elder vampire. He is incredibly experienced and, of course, he can see things like this. “Don’t answer that, I got it... but can you explain?

“Mm... of course. Nick.” Darryl sighed and squeezed his shoulders, one of his still bloodied wings settling on Sapnap’s back. “You are a Hunter’s Werewolf.”

“A... what?”

“A Hunter’s Werewolf.” He sighed and looked at him seriously starting to scratch his ear to relax him. “I don’t know your full story, but I am having Voodoo to go to an abandoned hunters site in Texas and go through the files. But what I do know is that what happened to you is illegal which is horrible, but it was not finished which means it can be worked on... you can fight it. I can help you fight it.”

“What happened to me?” Nick whispered, eyes wide and shaking like crazy. He had these images in the back of his mind.... a collar ripping into his skin, staring at a pile of vampire fangs, a small boy, a few years than him, brought to his cell... they told him he was a supernatural. But he did not look supernatural. They killed in front of him. Maybe he didn’t die. Nick always hoped he didn’t. They threw the body out afterwards. There was so much blood... his eyes filled with tears as he clung to Darryl’s shoulders. “Darryl, what’s happening to me?”

“Oh dear... shhhh. It’s okay. Those memories must be painful...” Darryl sighed pulling Nick into a hug, and stroking his back, allowing the werewolf to cry. “I know it hurts. And I know there are voices in your ear, I am sorry these never disappear. For now the best thing to do is let 'em scream and shout, but tune 'em out.”

Darryl pulled away and nodded the werewolf to look at him. “Then make up your own mind.”

The werewolf’s instincts were screaming at him that the vampire was so close. He could bite into his neck and snap it, killing him in one move. But... Darryl. Bad was right here. Holding him and telling him what to do. And he did not want to kill Bad. “Alright, Nick? Let 'em squeal, but don’t deal. Don’t listen. Make up your own mind.”

Nick closed his eyes trying to focus on what was going on his head.

_He is lying. We wouldn’t hurt you. Don’t listen to him. Kill him. Kill him. Kill him!_

But he did not want to hurt Darryl. Darryl might be a scary elder strige who ripped out a heart, but he was also... he was also Bad. The Bad who called everyone muffins, planned their manhunts and screamed language. The Bad who George and apparently Ant... Anthony adored with so much they would be willing to kill for him. The Bad who Zak was absolutely head over heels for. Darryl who emitted soft brotherly energy and cared way too much for everyone and everything...

“Darryl...” his voice was hoarse and tired, but he wasn’t shaking anymore. He’s made his choice.

“Yes?”

“After you bite my ear... can I have something to eat?” Soft, a little relieved laughter rang in his ears and Nick smiled, nudging Darryl’s shoulder with his head. The voices in his head were still screaming but his own voice, for now, was, thankfully, louder.

“Yes. Of course, you can. Can I...?” Darryl nodded at Nicks wolf ears and the younger supernatural nodded.

It wasn’t painful like he was told it was. It burned a little, but it was pleasant burn... and a feeling of safety ran down his body for the first time in forever. Darryl... Darryl suddenly didn’t smell like danger anymore. He smelled like family. He smelled like home.

The fear was not completely gone. It was still there, lingering in his head... but the screaming was turned down to murmuring. All he had to do was make sure to listen to his own voice. Like Darryl said.

Darryl let go of his ear and let Nick bite his. It was an incredible feeling. To have someone who you just hurt trust you so much... Nick could have killed him right there. Bit into his carotid artery and he’d die. That’s what the voices said. But why would he want to do that? Why did he ever want to do that?

“I’m sorry... for hurting you.” He mumbled as he pulled away. The vampire just shook his head, smiled and ruffled his hair.

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll have George patch my wings up for me. Come on.” He let go of the hug and started walking towards the house, turned around raising an eyebrow when Nick didn’t follow. “I’ll get you food, more lupin potion and you can choose your room.”

Nick’s eyes widened as he skipped after the vampire, his tail wagging like crazy:

“I get my own room?! In the mansion?!”

————————————————————————

Back in the mansion Darryl was immediately attacked by Zak. He hugged the vampire and hid his face in his chest.

“You’re okay...” he mumbled shaking lightly, clearly had been very worried about the Owl.

“Of course, I am. I promised you that I’ll be fine. How can I not keep a promise made to you?” Darryl answered softly, his hands going into Zak’s hair and his bloodied wings wrapping around the smaller boy. “I just need to get George to patch my wings up-“

“I’ll do it!” Zak exclaimed, pulling Darryl towards the couch where George and Ant have curled up around each other. The cat was strangely glaring at Dream while George was whispering something into his ear... most likely complaining. The wound was all cleaned and bandaged up and Clay looked... slightly would be an understatement, uncomfortable under Anthony’s unblinking stare.

“Why is he staring at me like that?” Clay whispered to Darryl who was pushed onto the couch and fussed over by Zak.

“I am not the one you should be asking that question, Dream.” Darryl was trying to get up, since he needed to feed Sapnap, but failing, since Zak sat on his lap with a first aid kit and his fingers were now in his feathers. “Zak...”

“What? Shush, you sit here.” Darryl blushed as his three brothers laughed. They all knew he could not say no to Zak. “How can you be so reckless?! I am the one who is supposed to be reckless! Your wings are bleeding-“

“Eh. They have had it worse than a few werewolf scratches.” Darryl murmured watching as Zak struggling to unwrap a roll of bandages. “How about I help you with that-“

“No! Let me... let me do this for you...” Zak whispered his hands on Darryl’s bloodied shoulders. “...just tell me what to do exactly?”

“Oh, Zak...” The vampire whispered softly, his voice full of affection and leaned in to the human burying his face in the crook of his neck. “Disinfect, put ointment on and then bandage them up.”

“Okay.” Zak managed to get through the disinfecting part no problem. The ointment part was more tricky as Zak got lost in the insane amount of colorful jars with potions and lotions Darryl had in the first aid kit. But Darryl picked out which one he was supposed to use and Zak methodically rubbed it into the soft skin under the feathers and Darryl’s shoulders.... enjoying how Darryl started to purr quietly and nuzzle closer into Zak’s neck. Zak’s heart swelled and sang from the trust the owl was showing him. And from the physical contact with him. But then it came to the bandages part. Darryl watched for a whole minute as Zak tried to first unwrap the bandages and then as he struggled with the length, accidentally wrapping them around his own hands, thus tying them together. “Uuum....”

“Are you sure you don’t want help?” Darryl leaned back bringing Zak’s tied hands to his face.

“Noooo... I can do this myself...” Zak started blushing under the forest colored gaze. Darryl tilted his head from side to side, his unblinking stare was making Zak blush even more and get more embarrassed. Maybe it was because he tied his own hands while sitting on the lap of his hot vampire friend... yeah that was it.

“You sure?”

“Okay fine.” Zak huffed and averted his gaze, as not to look at the handsome long haired vampire... who was his crush. And best friend. “Untie me, Bad.”

“Alright, sweetheart.” Darryl could not contain a teasing chuckle as his fangs...or rather his lips brushed over the finger tips, going to the palm and then the wrist and... he bit through the bandage freeing Zak. “All done.”

“That was...” Zak swallowed. The whole time he was not able to look away from the sharp white fangs and the silk lips and Darryl’s eyes that never, even for one moment, left Zak’s face. “That was...”

“Mm? That was what, doll?” Darryl whispered, while Zak was distracted he took the bandages and straighter them making sure they would be easy for Zak to apply.

Zak did not manage a reply. He was red as a beetroot and just grabbed the bandages from Darryl’s hands and started to apply them with a quiet:

“Shut up! I just need to finish...” Zak trailed off as he focused really hard carefully applying the bandages. He did not want to pull any feathers out. Or for Darryl to be in more pain than he already was. “What did you mean by they had it worse?”

“Oh, I... My wings got hurt pretty often.” Darryl sighed closing his eyes and shifting uncomfortably. He really hated thinking about the last time they got hurt. “It was fine, really. Until the last time...”

“When was the last time?” Zak’s movements slowed down and got even more gentle. He could feel how tense Darryl got.

“World War Two.”

“You were in World War Two?!” Zak flinched and his eyes snapped wide opened. Darryl. His best friend. Who he loves. Had been in the worst war of the... the worst war ever?! And he still somehow had the energy to be so sweet and kind and affectionate? Zak just got another confirmation that Darryl was the most precious and just.... the best person, creature, in the world.

“I have. I’m not telling you how I lost-“ he cut himself off, opening his eyes, and shook his head. “Ahem. How my wings got hurt that time. I’d have to be very tipsy to tell... that story. Someday, maybe though. Okay?”

“Okay. I’ll remember that.” Zak sighed, finishing tying the final bandage. “Also... when your wings heal fully. Can you take me flying?”

“Flying, huh? You want me to carry you how I carried Ant?” Darryl purred rubbing his head on Zak’s shoulder like a cat. He seemed very affectionate today. “Or maybe I can carry you like Princess, my princess...”

“Bad!” Zak immediately got extremely flustered and even redder. “You can’t just say stuff like that-“

“Oh my goodness! Shiny!” Darryl’s ears suddenly perked up and his wings opened instantly somehow not ripping the bandages. His pupils were somehow dilated as he stared as Zak with the biggest smile.

“...what?”

“I have something to give to you!” Darryl stood up, grabbing Zak’s hand and leading him into the show off room. “Come on!”

——————————————————————

“Alright. Boys, go get Sappy Nappy some food.” Ant nodded and got up pulling George along with him. He was making sure specifically that the vampire did not even spare a glance at Clay. If Clay wanted to date his brother, he’d have to earn it!... besides George and Darryl made his boyfriend prove his worth, it was only fair he did the same!

Clay followed like a lost puppy. He did not understand why George was so distant or why Ant looked so mad at him.

“What do you wanna eat, Nick?” George asked rolling up the sleeves of another hoodie. Ant had climbed on the counter and was currently busying himself with catching a moving sunbeam on the wall. “You too, Clay.”

“Really?” Clay perked up moving closer to George and placing his head on his shoulder. He sounded like a puppy again, only this time very excited.

His voice was mirrored by Anthony’s who sounded a bit mad and very sarcastic: “Really?”

“I want.... Gogy, make me something British please!” Nick laughed as George rolled his eyes at Ant and then at Sapnap.

“You two are morons... Ant doesn’t count cause he’s my brother.”

“Stop the discrimination, Gogy! I am now also your brother!” Nick declared showing off his happiest smile for the first time since he got here.

“Yes, Sapnap you are now the youngest child in the family. Congratulations....” Antfrost sang, smirking widely as he draped a hand over Nicks shoulder. “Now, you get to meet Voodoo! Make sure he doesn’t give George fairy blood cause that shit makes Georgie high as fuck!”

“Shut up! It tastes good! Besides you are the same with catnip!” George hissed blushing darkly and covering his face. “Plus Darl does allow us to have it once in a while...”

“When he is in the room only.” Ant mentioned, jumping down and coming to George to help him cook. “Fish and chips?”

“Yeah, that’s British enough.” George mumbled preparing the potatoes while Anthony prepared the fish, his claws reaching for the raw fish but George slapped it away. “Don’t eat the raw fish, Ant.”

“Aw... why?”

“Cause we need to cook it and food the Sappup.”

“... George. What did you just call me...?”

“Sappup?!” Clay burst out laughing sprawling out across the counter much like Sapnap did today’s morning. “That one is so good!”

“Sappy puppy!” Ant sang stealing a piece of fish while George was distracting staring at the laughing Clay in awe. And then he elbowed his brother in the ribs. “Less staring, more cooking, Georgie!”

————————————————————————

When the werewolf, the cat and the human were fed George offered to show Nick the treasury. Since Darryl would probably take him their later to pick a gem. It was a clan ceremony, Voodoo was usually invited and often the chosen gem had something to with their birthstones. Not always though.

Darryl’s stone... which was actually from the 17th century, was a diamond. A sky diamond. George had a shiny topaz. Ant... they did not know Anthony’s actual birthday, so he was allowed to choose any stone he wanted. And he chose a Moonstone.

Darryl kept all of his jewelry, the fancy dresses and weapons in there. He had collected lots over the years. His treasures... and his paintings. That he might have taken and did not give back. Such as... Portrait of A Young Man by Raphael and The Storm on the Sea of Galilee by Rembrandt. That’s a bit more than a price tag. But Darryl said that those pairings belonged with him. The first one was of one of his relatives and did look a little bit like him. And he just wanted the sea one.

George took one of the swords off the wall, this one had an unusual white gem on the top of its handle, and chuckled throwing it up only to catch it gracefully. He smirked at Dream, pouting it at the frozen in awe and shock American.

“Kneel, Dream. I will pronounce you my knight.” George giggled jokingly not expecting Clay to actually get on one knee and lower his head:

“I will be happy to serve you...” he caught George’s hand and pressed his lips to his knuckles. “My prince of darkness.”

George stared for a few minutes, speculating in silence. He looked up and stared at his brother waiting for a sign of approval. Only when Antfrost nodded at him, he gently lowered the sword of each of Dreams shoulders.

“So be it. My knight. We are now bounded.” The two stared at each other, Nick could clearly smell the magic in the air. George had just completed some... ceremony. What just happened?

There was quiet laughter in the depth of the treasure gallery. George and Ant looked at each other in confusion, as George helped Dream up and put the sword back on the wall, and then sighed at the same time, shaking their heads.

“What? What’s wrong?” Clay asked keeping close to George, he caught the vampires cold hand and squeezed it softly.

“Darryl’s showing off his shiny things. Most likely.” Ant answered and chuckled quietly. “He likes his shiny things. Expensive and rare, especially...”

“Let’s go see- Whoa... Darl... what are you doing?” George froze staring ahead where Owl was purring loudly to a stunned giggling Zak who was wearing the most expensive tiara in Darryl’s collection. Darryl did not let George or Anthony touch it. It was a silver coated golden tiara with flowers made of rubies, sapphires and amethysts.

“Darl, that is... the most expensive tiara in your collection...” Anthony mumbled in shock. “And the necklace...”

The beautiful painting was completed by a simple diamond necklace and Darryl was pressing a pearl earring to Zak’s non pierced ear.

“Oh, he doth teach the torches to burn bright...” Darryl mumbled affectionately. He could not take his eyes off Zak. The younger always looked beautiful but... Darryl could not believe how much more beautiful Zak made his jewels. “It seems he hangs upon the cheek of night like a rich jewel in an Ethiope’s ear, beauty too rich for use, for earth too dear.”

“And here we go...” Anthony chuckled softly. His brother was... so whipped. As far as George told him, Darryl had never actually been in love before. He could understand George’s concern, he actually shared it... Darryl was afraid of love. Afraid that it will burn brightly but pass quickly. But this time that seemed to be different. This time he was not afraid. He was ready to go in and give all of himself to this.. human.

Human.

That’s the problem.

Humans are mortal.

Velvet was not a human. So he was not mortal.

Anthony just did not want Darryl to get hurt.  
George just did not want Darryl to get hurt.

However, Ant can deal with that later.

Right now it was safe to leave Darryl to his jewels, his ‘Romeo and Juliet’ quotes and his... his...

“Doesn’t my dearest Sparkle make the gems shine so much brighter?” Darryl practically sang, his hands draped around Zak’s shoulders.

“I’m your... your Sparkle?” Zak mumbled, his tan skin was dark as the rubies on the tiara. He could not get over the Shakespeare. Darryl called him beautiful. Darryl dressed him in the most expensive jewels in his collection. Darryl was...

Darryl was hugging him.

Home is where the heart is. And his heart belonged to this... shiny loving Owl.

“Imagine Zak wears the blue gown with these...” George mumbled, leaning on Dream. He had to admit: he was a bit jealous. Darryl seemed to let in Zak very quickly but... they were the bestest of friends. So it made sense.

“Oh my goodness! Yes!” Darryl’s wings opened in excitement, and he swiveled around, his hands snaking around Zak’s waist and lifting him up. “I will throw a ball! We can invite Voodoo and Siren and- and everyone!”

Zak squealed and laughed as Darryl span him around in the air. They were flying. And Zak couldn’t be happier.

“If you throw a ball... I will... I will pierce my ears if you want me to wear your collection...” Darryl’s eyes turned even affectionate when Zak that. George chuckled as his new brother mumbled a quiet:

“Disgusting. I am surrounded by couples.”

“I would love that, Zak.” Darryl landed and pressed his nose into Zak’s cheek. “Only if you want to though.”

“I want to. I really, really want to.” Zak out his hands on Darryl’s shoulders and sighed happily. This felt... right.

“Awesome! I miss Voodoo!” George stuck his tongue out as Ant rolled his eyes.

“No fairy blood for you, Mister.” Darryl mumbled letting go of Zak. Although his wing still stayed on the boy’s back, supporting him. “Hmm... I will create a guest list. Later.”

“How about... we go out to London tomorrow?” Clay chimed in. This was all... amazing. But he wanted to explore the beauty of the Foggy Albion. “I actually want to sight see...”

“Yeah! Let’s go!” George giggled and made puppy eyes at Dream. “As long as you protect me... my dear knight.”

Clay felt blood rush to his cheeks and he stammered. He would let this boy... this vampire. Do things to him. Anything he wanted.

Darryl chuckled quietly, his eyes not leaving Zak for even a second:

“Alright. It is decided then! Tomorrow. To London, we go!”

—————————————————————-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back~ sorry for the absence ;3 did I scare you with the arrow? Eheheh
> 
> Can we talk about how Bad called Skeppy Zak today on stream?! Or how he said he’d take him out to dinner! And how Skeppu donated 50 freaking thousand dollars to Bad?!
> 
> I am convinced that they are dating and no one can tell me otherwise *^* 
> 
> Well, anyways... I hope you enjoyed!


	7. Chapter 7. Sunrise.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The evening before the trip turns into morning... Bad takes his 3 brothers of a walk.

The evening before the trip was quite peaceful. Darryl made dinner, which was absolutely delicious and after that he started up the fireplace in the living room. Antfrost immediately curled up by it, followed by George. The brothers loved warmth and cuddling bu the fireplace was their favourite. Clay and Nick watched them from the couch, while Darryl sat in his armchair with Zak on the armrest, leaning on Owl and playing with his hair.

"So..." Nick stretched out looking at George who looked up from his sleepy cat brother and tilted his head. "Can you like.. play the organ?"

"Eh, a little. I prefer normal string instruments." George shrugged, he did play a lot of instruments, but preferred normal piano over the organ. "You can ask Darryl about all the creepy vampire things."

"Oh? Darryl? Really?" Zak smiled, making Darryl flush pink. He was pretending not to listen and be completely distracted by his tomato juice. When the silence got too much, Owl sighed and started talking:

"Okay, look- in my original family, I was a late bloomer. I got my wings very late, at 25 years old, that was when I stopped ageing." Darryl sighed and put down his wine glass filled with tomato juice. "By the time I got, I was so done with America, the persecution of witches, my parents. So I immediately left to Europe. And I might have gotten just a little bit power hungry..."

"Power hungry?" Clay asked tilting his head while George snickered. "Bad?"

Owl groaned, dragging his hands over his face:

"I had lots of money. A status in the society and lots of-"

"Hoes."

"Anthony! Language!" Darryl scolded immediately, turning very red. "But, yes, I did have a lot of... partners. Over the years."

"We all did to be fair. It's a vampire trait. To be awfully charming." George snickered and stood up, slowly crawling a bit closer to Dream on all fours, flashing his fangs for just a second. "Don't you agree?"

"I-" Clay gulped and blushed, under George's gaze, his eyes traveling to the vampire's plum lips and pearly white fangs for just a second. "Yeah. Yeah, you're right."

"Anyways. You know Alexander Duma?" George smirked, moving back to the fireplace, mostly because Ant tagged on his shirt to pull him back.

"Don't you dare!" Bad immediately gasped and his feathers ruffled angrily.

"Yeah? He is like one of the greatest writers of all time." Dream did not understand where this was going. At all.

"Yeah, so this guy... knew him, well we both did, cause he introduced us. And Alexander told me, that Count of Monte Cristo was fully based on Darryl." There were a few beats of stunned silence from Clay, while Zak hummed in confusion, since he did not read the novel.

"No way! No freaking way!' Clay jumped up, waking up and scaring Antfrost making him hiss at the human. George laughed quietly hugging him and scratching behind his ears to calm him. "You knew him?! And he based Count of Monte Cristo on... you."

Dream frowned suddenly remembering the gruesome details of the novel. The framing, the prison. Wait... 7 years of prison to be exact. And Darryl was not human...

"How on earth did you survive?!" Darryl sighed, nudging Zak he froze up in concern. Yes, he did not read the novel but based of Clay's reaction, he should be worried.

"Look, seven years in prison would not have been so bad-"

"Seven years in what?!" Zak screeched sliding off the armrest onto Darryl's lap and clinging the collar of his dress shirt in worry.

"George, look at what you have done! I am getting you back for this!" Darryl hissed, gently trying to free his shirt from Zak's iron grip. "Shhh, my dearest sparkle, it's fine. I am alright now."

"Now, you simply have to tell the story." Nick spoke up, pulling clay back down and stretching out across his lap, glancing at his brothers in light jealousy. He really wanted to join the cuddle session but felt like asking would make things awkward. "And you.... You give me pats.'

Clay laughed and complied, mumbling something that sounded like "Okay, Sappup."

Darryl sighed and nodded finally getting Zak to let go of his shirt, only to have him cling to his hands instead. He did not mind though. Zak was warm and smelled nice... his little muffin.

"Alright. The novel was published in 1844, which is also the year George was born-"

"Holy shit, i always forget how old you really are."

"Language! Anthony, darling! And may I remind you that interrupting others is incredibly rude!" Owl huffed, the feathers on top of his standing up and his eye turning judgemental. "Well? Are you going to stay silent?"

"Sorry, Darryl. Ow, Geo!" Ant hissed as George elbowed him in the ribs and looked at him expectantly. "Ooh... Sorry for calling you old, Georgie. Go on with your story, Darl."

"Thank you." Darryl sighed again and his eye grew glossy with all the memories. Zak frowned cuddling closer, to comfort the vampire. "Anyway, as I was saying... some parts are not included in the book, since i was telling it to Duma as if i was human... It happened in France."

———————————————————————————————————

On the transition from spring to summer, at a time of fast, noisy, beautiful thunderstorms, stormy whirlwinds and floods, forest and water spirits celebrate their weddings, accompanied by exuberant fun. The humans explain the misfortunes from the spring cyclones by the rampant evil spirits at wedding feasts; water mills break down mills, wood goblins sweep barns, luggage, cut down trees. If a human when walking outside when the sky is clear, is poured down by a heavy rain from a "crazy" cloud - as they say, rain through the sun, mushroom rain - he is inclined to think that he was walking past the bathhouse, where the newlywed goblin was soaring with his young wife and, angry with passerby, poured water from the clouds, soaking the poor soul head to toe.

Darryl had a friend who liked to do that. Or rather has a friend. That friend was the only one who stayed loyal to him through this whole crazy story. Yes, they did loose contact after a while but who knew that same goblin, who actually was not married but just liked pouring water on unsuspecting humans... and on poor vampire Owls who just wanted to chat... who knew that that exact goblin would be relentlessly bugging Darryl on Twitter about his relationship with Zak two centuries later?

Yes, Arran was a forest spirit. A goblin. He was a bit weird but in the fun way. Darryl always loves to watch him, especially when the humans got lost in the woods. They got smart over time. Arran never helped them on purpose, but they found a way to trick him into it. Putting their clothes inside out and swapping shoes.... for whatever reason that made the goblin help them out of the forest.

Arran was originally from England, but he had settled in France at the time as well. But the history of their friendship was a story for another time.

The year was 1815. The city where they met, Marseille, was by the sea and Darryl was only there because he was passing through the city and met a girl who caught his eye. She was beautiful and pretty tasty at the beginning but turned out to be rotten in the end.

Before he stopped drinking blood whatsoever, Darryl's primarily way of feeding was during sex. He could not hypnotise humans, so he would just.... drink while his prey was at the peek of hers, or his, emotions. It also helped when his partners liked pain and did not mind using extra clothing or makeup to cover the "hickeys."

Mercedes was.... different. She did not quite make him love, but he did develop a certain fondness. Maybe, it was because the people he usually went with were either well-known and were using him just as much as he was using them, or maybe because Mercedes was kind, timid and gentle, had pretty black locks, bright blue eyes and pale skin, just asking to be marked. They looked good together. Of course, Darryl's frozen heart did not budge, but he did like her company, and he got too comfortable by her side...

Which he paid her.

There were some people, three to be exact, who did not particularly like Darryl. Although Darryl did not care and had considered them his acquaintances. He did not have friends unless they were supernatural creatures. Like Arran.

It was understandable, really. A rich, handsome gentleman - look, he had his ego, okay? - who caught the eye of the first beauty of their town. Who stole away the first beauty of their town. They wanted to take his place, to be him. Or at the very least to get rid of him. Which was exactly what they did.

It was the first time he got his wings hurt.

They talked to Mercedes, somehow noticed the love bites and... and he was framed for being in contact with Napoleon. He was going to prison. To the most guarded prison of the century. Château d'If. The Island of If.

Quite poetic in Darryl's opinion, really... anything can happen if you let it. And he was stupid enough to let himself get caught.

It really would not be a problem since he planned to escape through the window when he got there but-

There was a priest in the prison. A priest who somehow saw through him and now he was chained to the walls and there studying his wings, his feathers and his fangs.

And dear Darkness. He was so hungry.

A terrible feeling that is, honestly... when the mind is completely taken over by hunger. Darryl felt it before, back in America, and he absolutely hated it. He remembered cities seeming small cause he had to hide from various rabble, moving from one place to another. The worst part about not having wings was that he still wanted blood, he needed blood, but he had troubles escaping when he got it.

He spent seven years in that damn cell. Seven years of the damn priest studying him. Seven years of torture.

Until he got out. The year was 1829. He remembered snapping the chains, and breaking the wall. When he had enough. When it got way too much. He remembered flying over the sea.

He remembered... having reached a not densely populated village on the shore, he stole a small pig, although he did not like the pigs blood at the time, because he was a spoiled brat, but he had no choice. His hands were already shaking with hunger, and his stomach demanded blood, not digesting any human food. The piglet squeaked and squirmed, as the vampire's teeth bit through the thick skin with difficulty. Darryl did not think at that moment about anything but blood, though pig blood was not as sweet as human blood, but it did the job. He remembered throwing the corpse of the animal into the bushes and wiping his mouth smeared with blood.

Arran found him after that. He did not ask any question and let him stay in the forest.

The pigs blood to the empty stomach was a horrible idea. He did not eat any of the food that Aaron offered him, saying thank you and drinking a glass of water. He was very sick from pigs blood, his stomach was cramping, he tossed and turned on the bed all night, sobbing softly. He needed human blood... at least a little bit...

By the next day Darryl could not take it anymore. Going down to the river at lunchtime, he vomited. An empty stomach tied into a painful knot, and a young couple came to the river to indulge in carnal pleasures. A tanned guy, about seventeen and a fair girl, also about seventeen years old. They laughed, swam, and then started kissing. Darryl watched them, saliva flowed along the sharp front fangs, the girl in a fit of passion scratched the guy's back, and the smell of blood hit the vampire in the nose. Young, fresh, tasty blood... The vampire's eyes flashed, his pupils turned narrow, he let out an animal growl, rushed to the couple and attacked the guy from behind, skillfully biting through the artery in his neck.

Delicious! Such delicious blood! Yes!

He remembered the girl screeched but Arran who appeared out of nowhere knocked her out. He also pulled Darryl away, making sure the guy survives. The animal hunger was gone.

The desire for revenge stayed.

"Hatred is blind and anger deaf: the one who pours himself a cup of vengeance is likely to drink a bitter draught." Arran told him back then. He did not listen and did what he wanted to. He felt empty for a while after that... Ten whole years spend on revenge. For a vampire, it is not that long. But still... Emptiness was a guarantee.

However, the important thing was... he learned from his mistakes.

And now he had his clan. His brothers. His humans. His Zak...  
——————

He did not say the last two words aloud. Because Zak was not his. He was not by all means in love with him. And the fact that he adored the human boy and desired to shower him with affection only to see him smile did not prove anything! He was not in love. No way.

Speaking of...

Zak's eyes were full of tears; Clay was shaking lightly, remembering all the details of the novel was gloomy enough but with the supernatural element added in.... George and Ant were remorsefully silent, having already heard this story and many more; Nick covered his mouth in shock and just stared, he did not think that Darryl have been through so much. Although he should have expected it, really. Elder vampire and all that.

"I knew I should not have told this story." Darryl sighed, bringing his hands to Zak's cheeks to wipe away the tears that were threatening to spill. "Remind me to never talk about the gory moments in my past ever again."

"Darryl..." Zak swallowed a sob, gripping Owl's wrists carefully. Like he could break at any second.

"No need to cry, my bright sapphire." Darryl sighed and shook his head. "I'm not made from glass. What doesn't break us, makes us stronger after all."

"But- Count of Monte Cristo is-" Clay tried to find words, he really did. But at the moment - he had nothing. "Is so... so..."

"Listen. I would say that the past stays in the past, but that would be a lie." George and Ant smiled, knowing his stand on the whole situation was weird as hell, and a bit gloomy. But it worked. Somehow.

"Then what's the truth?" Zak whispered, looking up from where he hid his face in the crook of Darryl's neck.

"There is no future, there is no past." Darryl whispered, smiling to himself, he tilted his head and watched all three of his brothers with fondness before turning to stare in Zak's eyes. "I live this moment as my last."

"Holy shit, that's dark." Nick breathed out, slowly creeping towards the pile by the fire that consisted of his brothers.

"Language, puppy." Darryl scoffed softly and mumbled into Zak's hair. "You see, I may have been hurt millions of times before but... every time I just tell myself: The heart may freeze or it can burn, the pain will ease if I can learn. No day but today."

"No day but today?" Zak tilted his head, savoring the words. In a way... Darryl was right.

"Yeah." Darryl smiled and leaned in so close that Zak could feel his breath on his lips. It took his own breath away. "There's only us, there's only this. Forget regret or life is yours to miss."

"No regrets then?"

"No regrets." Darryl booped Zak's nose, smiled and turned away. Enough life lessons. He was sure that Zak got what he meant.

"Sappup, stop staring." George giggled teasingly, with a knowing smile. "If you want to cuddle, just come here."

"Really?!" Nick could not contain his excitement, so his tail started wagging like crazy.

Instead of answering Antfrost shifted, making some space between him and George and patted the carpet, while George opened his arms both of them inviting Nick to the cuddle party.

Darryl giggled softly watching them, he was so proud of them. He did a good job raising them. Now, he had to teach Nick everything... but he was sure Anthony and George will help him with that.

Nick was resisting the urge to cry from happiness as he slipped into the spot between the vampire and the werecat, both creatures wrapping around him immediately. George's head was on his chest, which Nick was pretty sure have gotten a jealous glare out of Clay, and Ant pulled Nick back to lean on him, his tail weaved along Nick's wrist onto George's head. The cat curled up on top of both of his brothers as well, like a warm purring blanket. George hummed contently and sat up for a second to bite Nicks ear, Ant did that too before starting to thoroughly lick the werewolf's ears clean. It was... a somehow familiar feeling. Something Nick subconsciously remembered from his childhood. Even though it was weird, because Ant's tongue was all weird and cat like, it felt nice. Like he was loved. He could get used to this.

"Awww!" Darryl cooed, reaching for his phone to take photos. "Aren't you three the cutest?"

"Daaaarl, noooo!" George whined, opening one eye sleepily. He could feel Clay watching him... but right now he was too sleepy to care, even though the fact that he cared was nice. Even if he was very oblivious.

"Aren't I the cutest?" Zak pouted, not really meaning it. He just wanted to see how Darryl would respond.

"You, darling, are on a whole other level of beautiful." Zak stuttered and turned the darkest shade of red because... how the hell could Darryl say that so effortlessly?!

"I feel left out." Dream chuckled, watching Darryl smile contently at the reaction he got from Zak and play with his hair, while George and Nick had fallen asleep to Antfrost's gentle purring.

"Sorry, Clay." Darryl chuckled and stood up, setting Zak down in the armchair. "How about we call it a night? We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow..."

"Yeah. You're right. Should I take George and Nick to bed...?" Clay asked watching as Darryl shook his head and dropped a blanket over the three sleeping figures.

"I have something planned for them in the morning before the trip. So it would be better to just let them sleep here. Besides. They look comfortable, don't they?"

"Yeah. Guess they do. What do you have planned for them?" Dream sighed leaning down to brush hair out of George's eyes. He looked cute when he slept... no homo.

"That's for them to find out. Go to bed, Clay." Darryl said, offering Zak a hand to help him stand up. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight..." with that Dream disappeared. He needed to sleep on all the information he got today... and why he thought George looked so cute why he slept.

"Can I listen to your heartbeat?" Zak mumbled shyly fumbling with the end of Darryl's shirt. Ever since Darryl allowed him to do that he could not stop thinking about it... he wanted to do it again. He wanted more. He wanted to press his head to Darryl's chest and feel his heart beating steadily as Darryl held him.

"You sure?" Darryl asked quietly, he wanted to make sure that Zak was not scared of him. And so far, he did not sense any fear. He did not let go of Zak's hand as they walked back to Darryl's 'nest.'

"Yes. Very sure. No regrets, right?" Zak answered very quickly stepping even closer. Darryl chuckled quietly and nodded. When they entered the room, Zak immediately glanced at the round bed but Darryl seemed to think otherwise. He sprawled out on the floor, basking in the warmth of the dimming fireplace, and leaned against the couch. Then he opened his arms only to have Zak leach onto him in the next second. The human sighed happily as the strige put his hands on the small of his back.

"I am sleeping here today and there's nothing you can do to make me leave!" Zak said confidently only to be met with silence and a stunned gaze from Darryl. He could only watch and blush as Owl tilted his head and blinked slowly, making a soft content noise.

"You really are... something, Zak." Darryl mumbled and then wrapped his wings around them, creating a comfortable, feathery cocoon around Zak. "Warm?"

"I'm not something, you're something!" Zak grumbled, completely entranced by the soft feathers tickling his back and the warm eyes of his best friend, who was holding him.

"How about we agree that we're both something?" Darryl asked getting a soft sleepy hunk in reply. He chuckled softly, full of affection and pressed his lips to Zak's temple for just a second. "Good night, my jewel."

"G'night."

"No day but today..." Darryl repeated for himself and closed his eyes. "No day but today."

————————————

It was 5 am when Darryl moved Zak to the round bed and tacked him in under the fluffy blankets. The sleeping boy didn't wake up but did whine in his sleep not wanting to let go of the vampire. Darryl had to pry his hands off and give him one of the pillows, before closing the tule above the bed.

It was early morning and Darryl decided to wait a bit before waking up his brothers. He cleaned himself up, while he was waiting and checked that everything was in order for their later trip to the city.

When he decided that he let the three lazies sleep in enough, he crept into the living room where they were still curled up by the put out fire. Nick was on his back arms, above his head, mouth slightly open; Ant was laying on him, effectively crossing him over, his hands kneading on George, who was curled up by Sapnap's side.

"Awww..." Darryl cooed softly snapping another picture and giggling softly. "I almost have half the mind to not wake them up..."

With that Owl leaned over and ran his hand over first Ant's ears, then Nick's and then gently patted George's head. "Wake up, my little darlkings... or not darlkings. That's what I wanted to explain. Either way. WAKE UP!"

They all flinched but Sapnap flinched and sat up... or rather tried to. Because Antfrost got scared, hissed... and his claws were now in George's back. George screeched, managed to jump up and cling to Darryl in fear.  
"What the fuck, Bad?!" Nick screeched grabbing a still hissing Antfrost by the nape immediately making the cat boy go still and quiet.

"Language!"

"What time is it...?" George yawned, peeling himself off Bad and glaring slightly. "Why did you wake us?"

"I have something to show you! Nick, let go of Ant and you have 15 minutes to wash up and then you come with me, all three of you!" He laughed as his three brothers collectively groaned but did get up and scatter into the various bathrooms of the mansion. "Anthony, please wash up like you're going on a date with Velvet! Remember, that water is your friend!"

"Oh, shut up, Darl!"

Darryl laughed again, he loved those idiots. He could go on and on forever about how absolutely adorable Antfrost was as a kitten... it was a much better story than all the gory stuff that happened in his life. Now was not the time.

He opened the balcony door, stretching his wings and basking in the glory of the early morning. The sun was not up yet and the crisp air smelled like ozone from the rain that passed during the night. The forest stood dark and proud around the mansion, as the first signs of light were seen on the horizon. Perfect. Just in time.

George sluggishly dragged himself to Darryl, being the first one to arrive. He was sleepy, but not surprised. Darryl often woke him up early to train or to meditate or to just educate him on... supernatural stuff that he always remembered.

"Why did you wake us so early?"

"We are going for a run-"

"Oh no." George groaned, honestly he hated exercise. He could fly! He used to question it all the time. But he did know why he need it nowadays... he was not as strong anymore. So he needed to train. Just in case.

"And watching the sunrise."

"Ooooh!" Ant's voice sounded from behind them, and George smiled invitingly, moving so the werecat could jump onto the railings of the balcony like he usually did. "The sun talk?"

"Yes! Good morning, my cute kitten!" Darryl rumbled lowly, coming closer and making grabby hands at Ant's ears, ignoring George's quiet laughter.

"Daaarl, nooo!"

"Be quiet and let me shower you in affection!" Darryl's wings moved as he started petting the werecat, who giggled quietly and complied. Both he and George were used to this: Darryl, although not the most physical creature ever, especially with strangers, was very affectionate with those who were close to him. So the only thing Antfrost could do at the moment was give in and let his brother cuddle him. "You are so adorable! Look at your little kawai expression and your fluffy ears! So cute!"

"Uuumm... what's happening?" Nick asked, stepping onto the balcony. He did not expect to find the elder vampire, who is now his brother, speaking in a very high-pitched baby voice to his other brother while scratching the former behind his ears.

"Bad is having an affection wave. Don't worry about it." George chuckled, nudging Sapnap softly. The werewolf could not help but tense up, even though they slept in a pile all together, this was still unusual. His instincts were screaming one thing, telling him to kill and destroy, while he wanted something completely different.

"So this is normal?"

"Yep. Prepare yourself, he is gonna cuddle you too." George chuckled stretching his arms above his head. This was gonna be a long walk for him... but he was sure he could whine his way into Darryl carrying him at some point.

"Oh, um..." Nick blushed and fumbled with the strings of his hoodie, watching as George's smile only grew. "I wouldn't mind, honestly..."

"Oh really? Darl! Sappup here wants to be cuddled!" Darryl laughed softly at George's words and wrapped his wings around the sleepy werewolf pulling him to his side.

"You feeling better, puppy?"

"Yeah. Much better. Thanks." Sapnap pressed to Darryl's free hand that was now in his hair, the other one still in Antfrost's. "So... what exactly are we doing?"

"Training. I thought if we do it together it would be easier for you. Plus I needed to refresh the memory of these to idiots." Darryl smiled affectionately at George and Ant. "You can think of this as a... an official welcoming ceremony, I guess. To the clan."

"Really?" Nick's tail started wagging like crazy, making everyone laugh.

"We already bit your ears." Ant sat on the railing, purring softly. He loved this walks... he even took Velvet on the route a few times and it was amazing. "You're one of us now. Can't escape."

"That's true." Darryl nodded and let go, stretching his wings out and flying up to the railing as well. "Okay, we need to go. George, I might carry you back but you're running your way there."

"Ugh. Fiiiineeee."

"Stop complaining, you lazy bat."

"Oh, you shut up, Ant. You have 4 paws. And I have limited powers."

"Boys. Don't fight." Darryl lifted George up and helped him to get down from the balcony, then repeating the process with Sapnap. Antfrost just turned into a full cat and jumped down, landing on four paws. "I don't understand how you do that with the balcony and still get stuck on trees."

Ant did not reply, rubbing on Owl's legs instead and purring. "Okaaay, moving on. Nick, do you wanna try a full transformation?"

"Oh, no. No way. I'm scared of-" Nick immediately paled and started to ramble nervously. He already hurt Darryl and George. He did not want to hurt them again, and he definitely did not want to hurt Ant. "Scared of hurting any of you..."

"That's completely fine." Darryl smiled, ruffling the werewolf's hair. "We can practice full transformation and control in the full transformation form later. Now, you can just run with George, alright?"

"Yeah. Yeah, that's... that's fine."

"I'll take care of you, Sap. Don't worry... it's gonna be just like the 2v1 Manhunt!" Sapnap laughed and nodded, perking up a bit, while Darryl made a sound that was something between a gasp and a gag and turned around really quickly:

"George. If you kill someone, you are ground."

"But I am one hundred sevent-"

"Ah, ah! No arguing either!" Darryl clicked his tongue and opened his wings flying up. They were feeling much better than yesterday, and the injury was not bad enough to stop him for flying. "Tony, lead the way!"

———————————————————————-

The path through the forest did not stretch like an even thread of a fabulous ball - no, as if the cheerful four-legged cat, who was actually running ahead of everyone with his tail up, had played with a guiding skein of wool. Nick wanted to pick up a tangled thread-path, pass it through hardened fingers, shake off the dust of time and the rubbish of words casually thrown by someone - and return it to its place. On a path like the one that existed in his mind, straight and clean, a belated mushroom picker will not accidentally turn into rotten swamps; the city dog, stunned by the fresh air, will not whine, having lost the track of the owner; a little girl in a red hat will not wander, instead of a grandma's village, straight into the hungry mouth of a local werewolf-maniac... Wait, that's him now! Well, half maniac. To his defense he was a bit hungry, but he did have his brothers to stop him just in case.

George, whispered softly to Nick, examined human and cat footprints that were now pressed down on a forest path washed out by recent rain, the marks they left were filled with water.

Darryl sighed and started talking. He was flying above head everyone, and spoke quietly, but still made sure everyone could hear him:

"The sun will rise, and under the rays penetrating through the intertwined branches of the trees, they will sparkle like small bizarre mirrors. Now, in the predawn whitish haze, they look like black spots against the background of a black path. Black on black - how can you see it at all?" He smiled down, catching Nick's confused gaze. "Humans only can if they look closely. But we are adopted by the night. However, I am making you do this tonight for you to learn, and for some of you to remember that we are children of the sun, as much as we are of the moon."

Nick took a deep breath, enchanted by Darryl's calm warm voice and the soft slow sound of his wings.

"And if you listen, then the silence of the late night, turning into early morning, is heterogeneous: leaves rustle easily; some small animal, that is not Tony,-" that phrase was met with an angry meow, although it did not scare anyone. "Snorts, making its way through the tangled grass; barely awake birds try their voices timidly. Soon the dawn will finally come into its own, and then the songs of the birds will sound in full force, the forest will be filled with chirps and trills, which then subside, giving way to an invisible microphone and a conventional place on the stage to bass-humming bumblebees and midday grasshoppers with their dry chirping inseparable from the heat of the sun."

Darryl landed, Ant jumped on his shoulder, and they rubbed their forehands together. After that Darryl moved an ivy brunch out of the way and George gently pushed Sapnap through and...

The sun's rays touched the treetops. The first birds begin to sing. Just as Darryl said they would. The forest, so clean and fresh, not yet awakened after a long dark night, is filled with the noise of awakened life. The trees and the grass are drawn to the sun, as so are the four creatures stepping onto the clearing. All the inhabitants of the forest wake up and welcome the new day with joy. A clear lake with a mirror surface, hidden in the forest thicket, stirred up with light ripples.

"We are lucky today..." Darryl whispered quietly, and nodded towards the lake. "Look."

From the coastal thickets, frightening the butterflies, a snow-white with a bluish mane and tail, a golden-horned unicorn - a sensitive and cautious animal of extraordinary beauty - came out to drink water. Having looked around, still listening to the slightest rustle, he carefully touches the lake surface with his lips, and drinks, sending rings of solar sparks through the water. But suddenly something scared the proud and free animal, and the unicorn, throwing up its head, disappeared into the dense thickets.

"That was..." Nick mumbled, jaw hanging wide open. "I just- they exist?"

"Just like we do." George chuckled softly, watching as Ant moved from Darryl's shoulder to Nick's, rubbing on the werewolf's cheek. "It's very hard to befriend them. Even for us..."

"They like Velvet though." Ant spoke up, still staying in his cat form. "And me when I'm him."

"Lucky. Have someone to fuck with and touched a unicorn."

"George! Language! And don't talk to your brother like that!" Darryl hissed hitting the vampire over the head lightly. "Now, all of you, shoo. Go play in the sun for a little."

Darryl laughed as George tackled Nick, and thus Ant as well, into the grass playfully and watched his brothers roll around.

"The grass is wet, guys! Please!"

"Get his ass, George!" Sapnap laughed, tickling the now in human form werecat.

"Boys, language!"

————————————————————————

"Darryl!" As soon as they entered the house, Zak was hanging on Darryl, whining softly. "I woke up alone and cold. Where you were you?"

"On a walk. With those idiots." Darryl said warmly, putting his hands on Zak's waist and nodding at George, Ant and Sapnap, who were very wet.

"Uuh..." Clay stood up and walked over to the three, followed by a butler who was holding towels. "What happened...?"

"Fell into the lake." Nick giggled tilting his head.

"He pushed us." George changed the words grimly, followed by a confirming meow.

"You survived! Shush!"

"I hate water." Antfrost deadpanned, wrapping himself in a blanket and cuddling into the couch.

"Aww, Tony! I'm sorry!" Sapnap whined and joined the werecat on the couch, stretching out across his brother's lap. "You're right. It is Velvet's job to make you wet, not mine."

"Sapnap!" The cat blushed darkly and hid hairs face in his hands, while Nick laughed. "Get off me! You reek of wet dog!"

As much as Ant would screech and complain, he did like to see his new brother laughing and happy. George told him about how scared and miserable the werewolf was, and he wanted Nick to feel better. And laughing Nick was definitely an improvement.

Meanwhile Dream grabbed the towel and gently dried George's hair off. "How was your walk... my prince?"

George flushed for a second and giggled, tilting his head to look at Clay through the towel:

"It was good. Really good. How did you sleep, my knight?"

"Great. Hungry?" George's eyes dropped to Clay's neck for just a second when he said that, but he managed to steady his gaze and nod. Clay's breath hitched as he moved the towel from George's head to his shoulders. "George... did you just... look at my neck?"

"I may have." George answered moving to the fridge to get a blood "juice box" out of it. "Sorry. It's my natural reaction."

"Don't be..." Clay watched as George stabbed his fangs into the packet and started to drink. "I actually... wonder how it feels like. To be bit."

George chocked on the blood he was drinking and looked up in shock:

"I... well, Dream. It depends on the state you're in. I don't remember much from when Darryl bit me, just floating in space... kind of like when you fall under the world in Minecraft and you can see the sun and the moon at the same time. Then I woke up and I was undead. And I don't really know how my prey felt when I bit it..."

"Huh... you will have to show me sometime so we can figure out how it feels." Clay mumbled putting his head on top of George's. He was genuinely interested... and, for whatever completely unknown reason, a bit excited by the thought.

"I'll... think about it. Okay?"

"Yeah. Of course. Hey..." A mischievous smile grew on Clay's lips. "Wanna sneak away in London? You can give me a private tour?"

"A private tour." George snickered, licked his lips and nodded to himself. "Darryl won't like that. Let's do it!"

"Okay, everyone!" Darryl clapped his hands, snapping the attention of every creature and human in the room to himself. Zak was leaned against one of his wings with the happiest smile ever. "You have an hour at most to pack, and then we are leaving! Got it?"

A chorus of confirming voices rang through the room and Darryl smiled.

He had his clan. And Zak. Everything was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the supernatural brothers so much *^* they are always the most fun to write! 
> 
> Next chapter is the actual trip to London, I promise! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! ^~^
> 
> P.S. I have finally decided and set in stone who Voodoo is 😅 I could not decide for forever, but I found the perfect candidate... :3

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know I did not want to start another fanfic before I finish the other two, but I couldn’t help myself *^*
> 
> Owl is not an OC, he is one of the characters so if you want to you can try and guess who he is :3 
> 
> People from the Discord chat, who have been told who he is, please don’t say anything or I will be upsetty... 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
